Time Turners and Hippogriffs
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Hogwarts universe. Nothing at all. So if you want to sue, go ahead. You can't prove anything. Since Creative Commons is awesome, and all that. (this will be the one and only disclaimer you get. If you insist that every chapter needs one, then kudos to you.)**

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>Her screams ricocheted off the stone walls.<p>

"What did you take?" Bellatrix hissed in the brunette's face. "Tell me!"

"Please," the other voice sobbed out. "I didn't _take_ anything!"

"Tell me!" Bellatrix leaned over and started to write on the girl's arm with her wand. Her screams rose in pitch, and her throat felt so ragged, it hurt to swallow when Bellatrix let her.

* * *

><p>And yes, as a drabble series, this means that each chapter is 100 words or less. I'm hoping to upload at least 5 chapters at a time. :3 Go me!<p>

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>Bellatrix looked up as Harry Potter and his friend bumbled up the stairs. Hermione lay on the ground where Bella left her, numb to the world around her.<p>

"Call Him," she trilled out as she trained her wand on the Boy Who Lived. She disregarded the blood traitor holding a beaded purple bag. "Call Him!"

Lucius placed two fingers on the tattoo on his arm and before anyone could blink, an ominous crack sounded and Voldemort appeared. His eyes found a nearly unconscious Hermione and he froze.

* * *

><p>Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>"Wilkins," came the barest of whispers from Voldemort. Hermione panicked. He couldn't have found her parents, had he? Her spells were perfect! She even slipped into her parents' tea an obliviation potion she created! He wasn't that strong to overcome those, was he?<p>

"Lucius, take Harry and lock him up. Nothing gets in or out. Bellatrix, kill his friend."

"Yes, my Lo—"

"The girl is mine."

". . .yes, my Lord."

The teens were shuffled around and as Bellatrix raised her wand, Hermione found the strength to launch herself at the Lestrange, knocking her and her wand to the ground.

* * *

><p>Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>She was thrown off and hit the floor, skidding until she was an equal distance from her friends and Bellatrix. She sent a hateful glare at the Lestrange as she sat up, her fury practically rolling off of her. Harry and Ron gasped, Bellatrix let off a little noise of outrage with Voldemort to the side, a sneer on his snake-like face, just watching the proceedings.<p>

"Don't you dare hurt my friends, you whore." In an act that was completely unlike her, Hermione sealed her fate. Bellatrix's wand flashed toward her, the killing curse on the tip of her tongue.

* * *

><p>Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>Hermione stood to face her fate. Two things happened at once. Ron threw Hermione's purse, hoping it would catch the curse instead of her. The curse did hit the purse but it also destroyed the remaining vial of Obliviation potion and the time turner she stole from the Ministry. Both covered her as they shattered, the potion and the sand, as she staggered back. Voldemort waved his wand and spoke.<p>

"Enough!" Green light flashed, and as Hermione sneezed in the potion soaked sand, Bellatrix's body hit the floor, Hermione disappearing the next second.

* * *

><p>Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?<p> 


	6. Chapters 6 thru 10

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>Everything was fuzzy and her head hurt. In fact, her entire body hurt, especially her arm. Hermione cracked open her eyes to stare at her short, bloody arm. Something was written on her skin.<p>

_Mudblood. I wonder what that means._ She closed her eyes as she felt something cool dance across her arm. The pain in her arm was gone now, but she had no energy to check it.

She heard a door open and then a small shriek as she laid on cold concrete.

"Tom! Take 'er to your room. And don' you dare leave 'til she wakes up!"

* * *

><p>For a moment she felt like she was flying. Then she realized she wasn't, otherwise the wind would be hitting her face. No, she was just. . .moving.<p>

She didn't know how long she'd been moving. The whole time she drifted in and out of consciousness, her eyes closed, one thought going through her head.

_I'm warm, and safe._

She was set down on something stiff and yet soft. She lost the battle with consciousness and drifted off.

* * *

><p>She woke to the muted noise of children running in the hallway, and Hermione opened her eyes slowly, blinking the shadows away. She looked around to find a boy with black hair sitting in a chair by the closed window, looking out of it with his knees drawn up to his chest. She smiled despite herself.<p>

"Hi! I'm Hermione Jean Wilkins and I'm six! Who're you?" she asked cheerfully, her body feeling fine, except for a lingering pain in her right hip. The boy turned to look at her.

"I'm Tom Riddle." He paused. "I'm eight." Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Wanna be my friend?" His shock was answer enough.<p>

"Why?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"You look sad. . .and I want a friend! Where are we, anyway?" She looked around.

"An orphanage in London. . .where are your parents?" Tom asked. She shrugged. "Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember saying goodbye to my papa, and then Mama and I left to go on a trip. And then. . ." she furrowed her brow, trying to remember. "Mama died. . .but I don't remember anything else."

* * *

><p>Tom frowned. "Amnesia? I'll go get Mrs. Cole." Before Hermione could protest, Tom left the room, and it got cold. She looked to find the window open. Looking around Tom's room, there wasn't much to stare at. The walls were bare, there was a single bed and a wardrobe that looked too large for this small of a room. On the bed were threadbare sheets and what seemed to barely amount to a blanket.<p>

Tom suddenly appeared back in the doorway with a graying woman behind him.

* * *

><p>Thank you to Miyako Fujidori, Lunaxs, keyks554, once and future#, SomeWeirdCrazyChick, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, MisheardLyrics, hey-torch, fun-girl4, Smithback, Sadlyinlove11, sleepylittleme, Aguna, MeLanie*, cosmoGirl666, darkwinterrose, Goth Princess Kyra, werevampluvr, heavenl, Nala Moon, Jazzy and laintmr for faving, reviewing, and alerting! Thank you all!<p>

#-Has private messaging disabled

*-Didn't sign in

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you? Also, due to several people requesting this, There will still be 100 word chapters (as per a drabble fic), but I will just have 5 chapters in one posting. So they'll be a little longer. But please stop messaging me saying the should be longer. Because as a Drabble Fic, they're not supposed to be longer. :p

And I know. It's extremely cheesy. I'm hoping the plot will more than enough make up for it. XD


	7. Chapter 11 thru 15

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

Here's a special Thanksgiving double feature! Yay two postings (which equals ten chapters, lol). I hope you enjoy!

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>11)<p>

"Well, we'll just have to let you stay here until your parents come to get you. I know there's an empty bed in Amy's room. Tom, why don't you go and show Hermione where that is? In fact, show her the orphanage. And if you take someone else with you, show her London. " Mrs. Cole stated. "Go! Be back by dinner, or you're not getting any!"

* * *

><p>12)<p>

They first stopped in Amy's room and the two girls were introduced. The cold eyes of the older girl as she sneered made Hermione wince and hide behind Tom, her left hand warm on his waist while her right grasped his sleeve tightly.

"I lock the room at eight. If you're not in by then, you get to sleep in the kitchen!"

As they walked away, Tom realized that Amy was suddenly screeching about her bed being on fire.

* * *

><p>13)<p>

They stayed outside for most of the day, Hermione content to chatter away and Tom content to listen. He ended up asking what she did remember.

"I know my age, my name—oh! And I can do magic!"

"Uh huh." Hermione pouted and jumped off the swing, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can! Watch!" Tom did so in amazement as iridescent bubbles appeared out of nowhere, fluttering around the two on the gentle breeze.

* * *

><p>14)<p>

The two did get back in time for dinner, and with one look Hermione knew she was going to hate it. She was right. Everyone was so somber and depressed that Hermione couldn't help but feel down. Tom caught her eye, and when she looked up at him, he gave her a tentative smile. She replied with one of her own, showing teeth.

"Hey, Brat! Eat your food!" Hermione looked around, confused. "New girl, eat! Or you're going without tonight!" She shrank in her seat.

* * *

><p>15)<p>

Tom was all settled in his bed, lights off, already trying to calm his mind for sleep when there was a knock at his door. Before he could answer, it opened and shut, the intruder enshrouded in darkness. Tom calmed when he saw it was Hermione who crossed the moonlit window. She stopped at the edge of his bed.

"Can I sleep in here, with you? Amy's mean, and she gave me the worst bed. It had rips in it and an exposed spring that wasn't there earlier."

At Tom's nod, Hermione slipped in next to him.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Pirates16103, fatesmask, and Nicole Lovely for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?


	8. Chapter 16 thru 20

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>16)<p>

It was New Years Eve and Hermione sat with Tom in his room, watching the snow fall like they did every year for the past two winters. Tom was turning eleven, and he was already counting down the days until he was old enough to leave the orphanage and never look back, of course taking Hermione with him.

As Tom stared out at the snow in silence, a nine year old Hermione discretely placed a poorly wrapped present in his hands. Surprised, he looked at her and her suddenly bashful smile.

"Happy Birthday, Tom."

17)

They were submersed in the sea of books in a library in London, sweltering in the June heat, when Joey found them. He huffed and puffed, Tom ignoring him while Hermione looked up from her book briefly before turning her attention back to the words on the page.

"Tom," Joey said when he gained his breath. "There's a man at the orphanage. He says he wants to talk to you!" Tom looked up from his book.

18)

"How do you do, Tom?" the man said, holding out his hand for Tom to shake. The boy hesitated, then took it. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Tom. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? Did _she_ send for you?" He was pointing at the door he knew Mrs. Cole was hovering behind.

"No, no," Dumbledore replied.

"I don't believe you," the boy stated. "Tell the truth!" Those three words rang with such a ferocity, the open window slammed shut.

19)

"I'm not lying, Tom. I come from a school called Hogwarts. It's a school that teaches magic," Dumbledore replied. Tom fell silent, wary of the professor again. "I'm a wizard, and can do magic, too."

"Prove it," Tom ordered hastily. With that, the teacher whipped out a stick of wood with fancy carvings on it. Without ever saying an incantation, he looked at the wardrobe that sat in the corner. It burst into flames. Tom let out strangled cry. In the blink of an eye, however, the flames were out, and Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly.

20)

He looked back at the teacher and his patient smile made Tom angry. But his curiosity got the better of him. This man was offering him a chance to get out of the orphanage, completely! He would be free from them for a whole school year! He would find out why strange things happened around him, why animals were easily controlled by him, why he could move things without touching them, and why he could make bad things happen to people who were mean to him and Hermione.

_Magic._

But. . .Hermione.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Miridea, Nicole Lovely, silver starlight serpant, blondewolf1, The-tall-girl-in-green, xyra23, Calliope Galaxy, bookinspired, JayeeMerrill, Aguna and Nero Basterdino for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?


	9. Chapter 21 thru 25

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_I've been looking at the traffic stats for this story for the past few days and have been amazed at what I'm finding. Basically, if every single person who read each chapter would review each chapter, logged in or not, this story would have over 1000 reviews by now. Wow. But unfortunately, about three percent of people are actually reviewing this (and a big THANK YOU to all of you wonderful readers who are reviewing, alerting, etc). So I have a challenge for you: have you reviewed today? Even if it's not on my story, but someone else's, please leave a review, whether it just recapping what you liked about it, what you predict might happen (because your ideas might give the author the needed manpower to destroy their writer's block), or constructive criticism on how the story can improve. If I hear that I directed anyone to flame a story, not only will I be disappointed in the human race again, but I will also recruit some magic-friendly friends to make some people's lives miserable. I mean, when an Authoress has Karma on her side, what can't she do?_

_Alright, enough of my blathering. Now, on to the (short) show!_

* * *

><p>21)<p>

Did he have the heart to leave the orphanage, and leave her here all alone?

Would she feel abandoned by him if he went? He was her only friend. Her champion. He fought off her bullies and she helped him get his revenge. She liked books as much as he did. She respected him. She was his best friend.

Could he last without her?

"Professor," he started slowly, choosing his words delicately. "May I have a day to think on this?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

22)

"Of course. I will come back tomorrow, around three. If you decide to come to Hogwarts, I will take you shopping for your school supplies."

As he left, a thought kept running through Tom's mind. _School supplies? But I have no money, and I doubt Mrs. Cole would use orphanage money to let me purchase __things._ Tom paused that train of thought when it led him to another. _ And what if I don't go?_

23)

He still had to tell Hermione. He had left her at the Library. Tom rushed out of the building, not seeing Dumbledore on the streets, even though he had walked out not even twenty seconds earlier.

_Magic._ He rushed through the streets and was back at the library within five minutes. Hermione was waiting for him outside on the steps, her elbows on her knees, her hands on her chin. She looked bored, despite all the books piled next to her. She looked up expectantly as he approached.

24)

"You didn't get in trouble again, did you?" she teased, her voice light as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Tom shook his head.

"No, it was a professor that came to visit me."

"As in 'doctor'?" she asked, her eyes deadening a bit in her rage. She quickly hid it as she twirled around to gather the books from the library up in her arms.

"No, as in teacher," he replied. She froze.

25)

He continued before she could say a thing. "He says I have a place at his school, if I want it. It's a boarding school, for people like me. For people like us." She turned to face him.

"You mean people who have something wrong with us?"

"No, it's not like that. He said what they do is magic." At her silence, he ventured to say the word that had snared him. "Hermione, I'm a wizard."

The books she was holding dropped to the ground. "Then that means-"

"You're a witch, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Thanks to lunaxs, liz3392, Wolfwifey0611, Hannah Bowers, bluekat5, CherryChoc, JC1988, Team werewolf and vampire, 09sasha, Aguna, Miridea, mangareader54, Amortentia Rain, sadiegrl, Astanley1991, aberforth-goatlover, and Silver Eternity for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?


	10. Chapter 26 thru 30

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>26)<p>

She smiled as if sensing his inner turmoil. "Go."

"What?"

"Go to the school. I'm only a year behind you, so if I am a witch-"

"You ARE a witch, just like I'm a wizard!" Tom steadfastly interrupted. Hermione's smile widened.

"When I go, we'll still be together. It's only for the school year."

"But I don't want to leave you here by yourself," he mumbled his reply. The girl looked at him fondly.

"Don't worry. I won't be too lonely. Guess who I found in the bushes when the library closed?"

27)

She reached into the bag by her side and withdrew a kitten. It looked like it was starving. "Tom, meet Sica the Dagger. Sica, meet my best friend in the world, Tom." The boy smiled at her as the cat mewed pitifully in her hands. "So go. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Will Mrs. Cole let you keep him?"

"Her," she corrected. "And the hag better! Because otherwise she'll find a horse's head in her bed!" Tom gave her a confused look. "I don't know. It seemed horrible to me!"

28)

She put Sica back into her bag, and then picked up the books that were dropped on the steps. Hermione held out her hand for Tom to take. Once he did, they walked back to the orphanage, slowly.

"It'll be wonderful, won't it?" she asked him absently as she mused on a magical school, and getting away from Wool's Orphanage. Tom nodded.

"Definitely. I bet there won't be anything we couldn't do there. I bet we don't even have to wash our own clothes! Or try to find food for a meal other than dinner!

29)

Hermione frowned, her gaze intent upon a little boy shivering in an alleyway as they passed, his thin frame barely hidden beneath the rags that barely covered him. She turned her gaze back to Tom. "We don't have it bad off, though," she mumbled, mostly to herself. Tom turned his gaze toward her, both of them navigating the streets with familiarity. "We could be going hungry. We could have nothing to wear. Mrs. Cole does much for us." She paused. "She's still a vile woman, though!" Hermione added, as if trying to reaffirm her hatred for the matron.

30)

"But we could be worse off." Tom hummed in agreement.

"We could be dead." He paused. Hermione ended up taking a few steps before she stopped as well.

"Tom?"

"Hermione, we'll all die one day, won't we?" he asked her. Her eyes grew sad.

"Yes." He knew her thoughts had immediately turned to her mother and her premature death. His thoughts then turned to his own mother, who had died to give him life.

"What if we could never die?" he asked her. She looked at him curiously. "I bet magic can help."

* * *

><p>Thanks to CherryChoc, lunaxs, Aguna, cosmoGirl666, MisheardLyrics, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, skilly101, LoveSnape11, Ameryll Cullen, O.o LiviLou o.O, Smithback, shikashiro, gracelander2, fairyfey86, whitehoneybee, Katherine'-'Snape, The-Dark-Love-Writer, . and rakel03 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. I think this story is a good idea. What about you?


	11. Chapter 31 thru 35

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

__Sorry for such a late posting. School is being a scheming little goblin who leaves its students with no reprieve. BUT! Good news. I found I can write better with paper and pen during class. So as soon as I get it typed up, I'll be posting a few more chapters (hopefully) by the end of next week. A drabble series shouldn't be this hard to write! Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! (I don't, but it's needed, lol).

* * *

><p>31)<p>

She smiled at him. "It would never be possible."

"Why not?" he asked her. "Magic can bring people back from the dead. It can heal people. Why can't it stop us from aging or being killed?" They continued walking to the orphanage, the cat popping her head out of Hermione's pocket every once in a while.

"No one can beat death," she replied stubbornly.

"And if we can?" he asked her with a satisfied smile. His joy was infectious, and she smiled too.

"It would be. . .nifty."

32)

The next day, the Professor showed up on the doorstep to the orphanage at three. Before he could get a few words to Mrs. Cole, Tom bounded out of the hallway.

"I want to go to your school. . . sir," he tacked on the formality as an afterthought, almost through gritted teeth. Dumbledore smiled.

"Alright. The let's go. We must get your school supplies." Mrs. Cole stepped forward.

"The orphanage doesn't have funds to buy new things for any child," she started. His eyes twinkled at her.

"It has been taken care of."

33)

Hermione watched shyly from the shadows as Tom left with Professor Dumbledore to get his things for school. Her nine year old heart panged as she realized that he had left without saying goodbye. A frown marring her face, she swiftly twirled around and headed for her room, her feet padding lightly on the wooded floors. She shut her door and sat in the chair by her bed, one of the books from her and Tom's library visit in her hands.

34)

So absorbed in her book, she didn't notice an owl dropping a letter onto her windowsill. As the bird took off, the wind took the letter. She never saw a thing. Sica got up from her bed and trotted over to her mistress, rubbing her entire length along her leg before jumping up to claim Hermione's lap, effectively disrupting her reading.

Startled, she smiled as she scratched behind Sica's ears, setting her book aside.

She wouldn't be lonely once Tom left. Sica would make sure of that.

35)

It truly was boring after Tom had left to get his school supplies with Professor Dumbledore. A few hours had already passed and dinner had come and gone. She finished reading four books already. She had gone back to the library after dinner to exchange them and get new ones, spending several minutes deciding if she wanted to pick up a book for Tom for when he came back. She decided against it. _'Because he'll be preoccupied with reading his new schoolbooks.'_

She decided against getting him one, and was especially happy with her decision when she encountered a roasted nut cart on her way back to the orphanage. Using what meager allowance she had, she purchased a steaming cone of roasted pecans for them to share when he got back.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Crazyhyper09, ktbermygurl, Sun-MoonGoddess, Riddle's Dark Queen, ouiplanete, pnayz4life, MelloPocky, Jaylene TheEmoChick basicidea, Em Doe, ijskonijntje, wolflover1996, CherryChoc, Cruciotheliars, charmed-chan, , mmendoza688, assi, Smithback, Gabriela, and W.H Brown for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

Review please, because I always like seeing what you guys think. Anything I should add? Delete? (Chapter length will stay about the same. I'm not changing it, no matter what you guys may plead!)


	12. Chapter 36 thru 40

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

Hey everyone! So, because of my inactivity for the past month and a half, here's a second chapter, so quickly after the other one was posted! Yay two chapters in one night! I hope you guys enjoy! And remember, I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. If you've never heard of it before, either it's owned by me, or you haven't done your research thoroughly enough.

And review, please! I would like to see what you guys think!

* * *

><p>36)<p>

Tom knew this world was where he belonged as soon as he stepped through the wall into Diagon Alley. The bricks closed over the opening behind him and he whirled around to watch in fascination.

"Come along, Tom. Our first stop must be to Gringotts," Professor Dumbledore stated as he started walking. Tom caught up quickly. The walk was relatively short, but the Hogwarts teacher quickly turned it into a learning experience. "The goblins are a greedy people. They uphold bargains, especially when they are getting the better end of the deal. When dealing with them, use respect." They arrived in front of an enormous white stone building.

37)

"Yes Sir," Tom replied dutifully, his eyes greedily drinking in all the sights around him. He made a mental note to come back with Hermione the following week. His near photographic memory would make sure they could get in through the wall.

"Grabhook, it is good to see youa gain." Professor Dumbledore's voice shook Tom out of his thoughts.

"Good to see you, Dumbledore," the stout goblin replied. "The usual today?" Beady eyes suddenly riveted towards Tom's own and the boy held his gaze until the goblin smirked. "Or will you be withdrawing from the Hogwarts vault today?" Grabhook's gaze refocused on Dumbledore.

38)

"The Hogwarts vault today, Grabhook. Young Tom here is starting in the fall and will need his books and other supplies for the year."

"Ah, yes." The goblin's attention was back on Tom. "And he doesn't have a last name?"

"Riddle. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," he stated. After feeling Dumbledore's burning stare on him, he hastily added, "Sir."

Grabhook's expression turned sly. "Riddle, eh?" he commented. The goblin turned around and beckoned for them to follow him through the stone archway that led to what reminded Tom of a coal mining cart, track and all. Grabhook suddenly cackled madly. "He looks a little Gaunt to me!"

39)

Tom had never been on a roller coaster ride before, but he wouldn't need to after taking the cart to the Hogwarts vault. He exited the cart on unsteady legs, and vowed to learn how to fly so he never had to use the carts ever again. Grabhook and Professor Dumbledore exited the cart better than he did. They went up to the door and did something Tom didn't see. Whatever it was, it made the iron clad door melt away. The boy managed to get a glimpse of mountains of gold coins before the door rematerialized.

40)

Dumbledore turned around and Tom realized he had a bulging bag at his waist.

"Alright, Tom. Let's go to the next stop."

They entered the cart again, which brought them straight back to the lobby where they had started, leaving Tom feeling quite sickened. However, it wasn't so bad the second as it was the first.

"Professor, if the whole journey was quick, why was I required to come along to the vault?" Tom asked as they left the high desks after setting up a small savings vault for Tom.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 41 thru 45

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>"These are dangerous times, Tom. There is a Dark Wizard running amok. It wouldn't be sound to leave a boy all by himself, now, would it?" Tom grumbled a reply. "Alright. Our next stop is Olivia's." Tom made a mental note of a few questions he would want to ask the goblins when he came back here with Hermione, questions he didn't want the old coot to overhear. Tom glared at Professor Dumbledore from the corner of his eyes as they exited the bank. So far, all that he's seen from the man was dismissive commands and derisive disdain for everyone they met.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom turned around and sent a longing gaze back at the bank. There was so much money in there, if he could get his hands on it, he and Hermione wouldn't have to live at that awful orphanage any longer. His eyes suddenly caught on dark words engraved into the white doors. He paused in his steps to read it.<p>

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

The boy felt chills running down his spine at those words.

"Tom, come along!" At the call, the boy turned and hurried back to the professor's side. He needed to get his hands on some books, and soon.

* * *

><p>They quickly stepped to a shop crammed with small, square boxes upon boxes. The sign outside above the door showed two pieces of crossed wood over a name.<p>

_Olivia's_. Tom rolled the name around in his mind, unable to decide what the shop held.

"Olivia?" Dumbledore called out into the shop. A boy in his late 20's scurried around, reshelving boxes. "Olivia!"

A woman in her early 30's, wrapped in shawls, suddenly appeared from behind a stack of boxes.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Dumbledore," she greeted. She seemed to sniff derisively at him over her glasses. Tom like her already. Before Dumbledore could answer, however, she turned her gaze toward Tom. "You feel like you need a wand," she commented to the boy. At his inquisitive gaze, she explained. "Most, if not all, witches and wizards need a focal object to concentrate their magic, especially when they are young. Wands are the most common type of focal object, but staffs, gems, and other substances can be used as well." She went off to a wall and started to pull boxes. As soon as they came off the wall, the boxes hovered around her. She kept pulling more boxes off before suddenly pausing and shipping around to face Tom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Garrick! Get me the measuring tape!" She turned and disappeared behind another shelf. The young man from earlier reappeared with a tightly wound tape measure. As soon as it got close enough, it took a life of its own and started taking ridiculous measurements. Olivia suddenly came back with several boxes floating around her. "Alright, let's try some of these!" She handed him a stick he now recognized as a wand. He stood there, numbly looking at it.<p>

"What's supposed to happen?" he asked. Olivia frowned.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, mangaanimefan4eva, JasmineRB, Duzzy, tyger cub, DannyGrangerMalfoy, AnnieAltman88, 13mitsuki13, megansr2008, julescapulet, Snapesbloodredneko, Coffelt90, Gaby, CherryChoc and Sparky07 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 46 thru 50

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

* * *

><p>46)<p>

"Give it a wave." He did, and sparks erupted from the end. "Nope!" She snatched it from his hand and threw it over her shoulder. Garrick caught it haphazardly and put it back in its box as she snatched another wand out of Tom's hands.

The third wand that was presented to Tom blew a hole in the wall. That one was taken from him swiftly.

The next half hour went like this with no reprieve. After a while, Olivia stopped and pressed a few fingers against the bridge of her nose. Garrick came back from replacing all of the wands to their spots along the walls. "Garrick!" she suddenly snapped. The young man jumped.

47)

"You've been working on some new wands, haven't you?" He nodded. "Go get the finished ones."

He took a long, hard look at Tom and then disappeared behind them. It took only a few seconds for him to reemerge, and Garrick presented Tom with a box. It was still closed, but Tom instantly knew this was the wand for him. The top of the box was removed to show a light tan wand. Tom picked it up and felt warmth spread through his entire body. He was suddenly joyous, and quickly realized that was his magic reacting to the wand.

48)

"Curiouser, curiouser."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Thirteen and a half inches, yew, phoenix feather core. One other wand was made with a feather from the same phoenix. It was actually purchased the other day by a youth who looked similar to you."

"Anyway, what price, Garrick?" Dumbledore quickly intervened. The apprentice wandmaker looked thoughtful at his question.

"Eight galleons and three knuts." Dumbledore handed over the allotted amount and the wand was placed back in the box and wrapped up per the professor's orders. Tom chanced a look at the Professor to find him resolutely staring at anything but him. Tom hid a frown, his expression going dangerously neutral.

49)

"Alright, Tom. We need to get your books, next," Professor Dumbledore stated before sweeping out of the shop. Tom went to follow him when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Bring your friend in next time. She'll be needing a wand much sooner than when they'll give one to her." Olivia turned and disappeared into the shadows of the towering stacks of wand boxes.

"She's a Seer," Garrick said from Tom's elbow. "She's running the shop for my father and knows practically nothing about wands." He looked out the window to where Dumbledore was waiting. "Best be off, Mr. Riddle." He bounded off to reorganize a shelf, and Tom exited the shop.

50)

"Flourish and Blotts is next. It's the biggest bookstore in Diagon Alley and are guaranteed to have all of your school books in stock." Besides that intro, Dumbledore stayed silent the whole walk there. Tom took this time, again, to look around, however this time he didn't do it with reckless abandon. His mind processed all the people and shops at a high speed, making a mental map of everything. When passing Eeylops Owl Emporium, he noticed a dark alleyway marked as Knockturn Alley. A figure wearing a heavy cloak disappeared down it, quickly followed by a white-blonde haired man and his equally white-blonde son.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you guys think? Should I add anything? Should I deleted anything? EVERYTHING is up for discussion (besides the ending of the story and the chapter lengths). Even if you give me a review saying, "It was greatgood/okay/could have been better" I'm good with that! (although I would like to know why is was so great/good/okay/could have been better. You know. . .so I can improve. :D )

This chapter is unbeta'ed. I probably won't ever get a beta, so if you see a spelling mistake, or something along those lines, let me know. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. :D

Thanks so much for reading!

And thanks so much to moon havfrue, perfectships, orangebluethought, bakerusaf, Ethy-Riddle, arabellagrace, Account Currently On Hiatus and Naranja SanDiego for reviewing, alerting, and favoring.


	15. Chapter 51 thru 55

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>51)<p>

Dumbledore led Tom into a shop marked with a stack of books. Once inside, he immediately knew he couldn't bring Hermione here: she would never want to leave.

The professor quickly gathered all of the books needed before Tom could look for a book he liked. Regret filled him as he let himself be shepherded out of the store. The two bumped into a boisterous family of redheads.

"Hello, Dumbledore!" the mother of the group of nine greeted the professor. The two stopped as Dumbledore got caught up in teh conversation. It took a few minutes, but the group migrated away from the door, letting the two blondes from earlier come in. The boy looked at Tom curiously, standing near the group while his father stepped to the counter with the list of books in hand.

52)

"You new to Hogwarts, in the fall?" the boy suddenly asked. Startled, Tom gave a quick glance to Dumbledore to find him and most of the redheaded family deep in discussion. One boy, around his age, however, was staring at him and the blonde in hatred.

Tom quickly moved closer to the blonde. "I am," he replied, remembering the boy's question. "I'm Tom." He stuck out his hand. The blonde shook it.

"No last name? I'm Abraxus Malfoy. This is my first year as well." They both turned to look at the redheads and professor. "Why are you hanging out with _them_, anyway?" he asked.

53)

"Dumbledore's taking me around for my school supplies. I was never introduced to that family."

"Good. They're the Weasleys. They're blood traitors. More children than money to take care of. . .you a half-blood?"

"My parents died when I was born. I was raised not knowing magic." Abraxus chanced a look at Dumbledore to find him still occupied.

"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to force kids into situations like that. Do you know who your parents were?" Tom shook his head and Abraxus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you afford four Galleons?" At the boy's confused look, the blonde explained. "Galleons are the gold pieces, Sickles are the silver pieces, and Knuts are the bronze ones. A Galleon equals 17 Sickles. A Sickle equals 29 Knuts."

54)

"I don't have any money."

"Do you know where Gringrotts is?" Tom inclined his head in a nod.

"That was our first stop."

"Are you able to get there sometime next week?" Abraxus asked as he saw his father come back from the counter.

"Can I bring someone?" Tom asked.

"Are they a muggle?"

"What's that?"

"Non-magical person."

"She can do magic."

"Then of course she can come."

"Come, Abraxus," his father told him. The patriarch of the Malfoy family sneered as his eyes locked onto Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

55)

"Father, may I have some spending money? I want to stop at Honeydukes with Cygnus when we're done," Abraxus asked. His response was a bag of jingling coins dropped into his waiting hand. His father turned to leave and was stopped at the door by the Weasley father, who had just entered. Both glared icily at each other. Abraxus nudged Tom and placed ten Galleons in his palm. The boy was speechless. "Tuesday. Twelve o'clock. Can you make it?"

"Yeah," Tom breathed in wonder. No one's freely given him money before.

"I'll see you there." He went to join his father, who quickly ushered him out the door after shooting a couple of poisonous verbal barbs at the family.

* * *

><p>Review please! Your words fuel my writings!<p>

Thanks to Lady Minuialwen, roseandchirs3, -Zambini, dittzybuttercup, dreaming of rocketships, Love Jacob Black, Mi-Kimberlyn, elinfinitoesgrande, We're all Just A Little Mad, Angelique Collins, luvslinkpk88 HereToRead84, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Account Currently On Hiatus and Torch14 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)


	16. Chapter 56 thru 60

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>56)<p>

Tom joined Dumbledore, who quickly introduced the entire family to him. Tom noticed in distates that the one boy who was watching him and Abraxus earlier was still glaring at him. "We must be going," Dumbledore suddenly stated. He ushered Tom from Flourish and Blotts after giving honeyed departing words. They then gathered his potion ingredients, Tom careful to keep the gold coins in his pocket from clanging together. He had too much bad history with thievery in the past.

They quickly left the Apothecary and headed toward a shop labeled 'Madam Malkins.' Dumbledore gently pushed Tom into the shop.

57)

"You will be getting your school uniform here. I have something I must attend to, but I will be back to collect you when you're done here." He left and Tom felt more than resentment brewing in his heart.

The youth stepped further into the shop and a heavier-set woman approached him from behind the counter with bolts of fabric in her arms.

"From Hogwarts, dear?" she asked, her voice instantly warming his insides. It was a voice he could imagine his mother using. At his hesitant nod, her smile softened. "Stand on the stool over there and I'll be right over for your measurements." Tom went to stand on the stool indicated while she went to deposit the bolts of fabric by the woman attending a high class witch and her son, who was standing on the stool next to him.

58)

The boy looked over just as the matronly worker started measuring him.

"I'm Cynus Black," he stated. The name stirred something familiar in Tom's mind. Wasn't that the name Abraxus had so carelessly used as a ploy to get money from his father? "My cousin, Orion, is getting fitted behind us." Tom swiveled his head to see a boy, who looked almost exactly like Cynus, standing on the stool behind Tom, the boy's mother sitting in the chair nearby.

"I'm Tom Riddle," he replied easily.

"Riddle, Riddle. . .I don't recognize the name. Are you a half blood?" Orion asked from behind him.

59)

"Someone already asked me that today, and I still don't know what you mean by it." At their dumbfounded expressions, he elaborated. "I grew up in the . . .Muggle. . .world." The word felt weird on his tongue, but somehow felt right.

"A half-blood is someone with one magical parent and one not, or one full blooded magical parent and one muggleborn parent." Since Tom now had to face the front as he got measured, he wasn't sure which of the two had spoken.

"Are you attending Hogwarts this fall?" Orion asked. Tom nodded.

"If you grew up in the muggle world, who brought you to Diagon Alley?" Cygnus then asked, rapidly changing the subject.

60)

"Professor Dumbledore." Both Black boys looked wary.

"What do you think of him?" Orion asked.

"I don't like him," Tom said immediately. He noticed Orion's face relaxed and stored it away for later use. "He's an untrustworthy man. . .what do you think of goblins?" His sudden change in the topic threw the other two off.

"They're respectable creatures with a culture magnificently different than ours," Orion replied first.

"Though they are seen as greedy, they are merely overly possessive of valuables, which is accredited to terribly handled meetings between man and goblin, where man's greed outweighed the goblin's," Cygnus followed.

* * *

><p>Drop a review! Let me know what you guys think. Oh, and if you see a mistake, in anything, just let me know! ^.^ Thanks so much for reading!<p>

Thanks to arabellagrace, Lady Minuialwen, darkwinterrose, Ethy-Riddle, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Lone-Wolf761 and Dark-Phoenix-Fire10 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :) A special thanks to TheEagerBeaver1089, who not only left a review, but also PM'd me with more praise. Thank you! That really made my day! ^.^


	17. Chapter 61 thru 65

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>61)<p>

"And I believe that they are as human as you or I. Professor Dumbledore, after leaving Gringotts, gave me a lecture that basically diminished the goblins into a subserviant role who were made to be trampled upon. His words did NOT make me happy." Cygnus and Orion now understood why Tom had changed the topic. Because he hadn't really at all.

Cygnus knew by then that him and Tom would be good friends at Hogwarts. Not the best of friends, but good enough.

"So, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Cygnus asked. At Tom's inquisitive look, he shared a smile with his cousin.

62)

"At Hogwarts, there are four houses, each one named after one of the four founders." Orion then went into great detail, describing any and everything he knew about Hogwarts, passing the time as the ladies waiting on them finished up. Once the witches put the cloth and sewing supplies away, the three boys sat down in a seating area while the Cygnus and Orion's mothers gossiped with the attendants. The pure bloods were nicely waiting with Tom when Dumbledore never came back like he said he would. Within the hour that went by, the three were pretty much companions. Walburga, Cygnus' sister, had joined them by then, and, through her, Tom had learned that she was going to be a second year when he, Orion, and Cygnus would start as first years.

63)

"Come along, Tom." Dumbledore suddenly appeared at his elbow, supposedly already having paid Madam Malkin. He barely glanced at the Black family, and his voice sounded rather sharp when he had to repeat himself.

"Yes, Professor." Tom had on his 'good boy' mask. He obediently followed Dumbledore out of the shop, after sharing one last look to his new friends.

64)

He mused in his thoughts that he was gaining so many new friends in one day, it was ridiculous! First Abraxus, and then Cygnus and his family all extended open arms to him. They were all pure-bloods! From what he heard in snippets of conversation from other shoppers in the shops they have already been in, pure-bloods often had a superior opinion about themselves, and often thought lesser of others, including half-bloods, like Abraxus believed him to be. And Abraxus! Why would a pure-blood freely give money to him? Sure, Abraxus must have a lot of money, but why waste it on an orphan like him?

65)

He wasn't complaining, of course. Tom would eagerly accept anything if someone offered it to him for free. But there was usually something connected to the offer. But what would he want with him? Tom cue in to his surroundings, and quickly grew confused.

A quick check to the list in his pocket affirmed that they were nowhere near finished buying all of his supplies yet. And still, Professor Dumbledore led him back through the Leaky Cauldron and onto the streets on London. Running the list over in his mind, he still needed scales, a cauldron, parchment, quills and ink, a telescope, dragon gloves, and other necessities. Tom kept his curiosity down for as long as he could, but when the orphanage came into view, he could hold it no longer.

* * *

><p>Leave me a review! I'm only America, so I'm not brushed up on my 30's British Lingo, lol. This is also unbeta'ed, so if you see a grammatical, punctual, or spelling error, let me know! ^.^<p>

Also, if you can think of something good to add to the story, let me know! I'm always up for suggestions and can more often than not work them into my plan.

Plus, gimme your ideas of what you think will happen next! Because if it starts an entirely new line of thinking for me, you might be seeing it happen, someway or another!

Thanks to EmeraldYoukai, Ethy-Riddle, le-femme-cavalier, Colddays22, TheEagerBeaver1089, luvslinkpk88, and Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)

And I know some of you had concerns about Tom's interaction with the pure-bloods. But don't worry. The time stream has merely shifted. . .or has it? Maybe all the stories Dumbledore told them all were lies. Maybe they were all true. But the joy of fanfiction is the fact that we're able to twist everything into what we want it to be. And Dumbledore is not playing a nice guy in this story. True, he's still the leader for the Light. But everything isn't as Black and White as it seems.


	18. Chapter 66 thru 70

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

****Just a few things to all readers: Chapter length will not change. This is a drabble fic. As such, I am sticking to ballpark100 words per chapter, 5 chapters per update.

And speaking of updates, I'll be trying to update every Thursday. If I don't have a lot going on and remember, I'll also update on Mondays, as well. I have enough back logs to take a break for a week or two.

And for those of you wanting Tomione action (and not that way, they're still kids, you perverts!) that will happen in the next few chapters.

Enjoy!

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>66)<p>

"Professor, what about the rest of my supplies?" he finally asked. Dumbledore sharply looked at him.

"Something has come up. Someone will fetch the rest of your supplies and they will be delivered by the middle of August along with the appropriately sized trunk to put everything in." Tom's steps slowed in his attempt to stay away from the orphanage as much as possible. His thoughts immediately turned to trying to remember when the library closed, but for the life of him, despite how many times he and Hermione had stayed after it had closed, he couldn't remember.

67)

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy on the street corner, who seemed to look for someone. His gaze snagged on Professor Dumbledore and Tom, and his eyes widened. The boy's black hair was unkempt, and the glasses he wore looked like they were severely second hand. The boy suddenly dashed around the corner and out of sight.

A redheaded girl came out of the building the boy had been waiting at and she looked confused. Tom focused on her instead of his and the Professor's destination, to try to block it from his mind.

68)

Sure, Hermione was there. But so was Mrs. Cole. Tom shook his head and looked at what the girl was doing. She had looked around the corner and found the other boy, and was promptly yelling at him. Those two couldn't have been any older than he and Hermione.

Tom faintly wondered if Hermione would ever yell at him like that, and what he would do to deserve it. Something horrible, judging by Hermione's personality. Tom watched as the girl looked over at him and Dumbledore, but she gave no indication as to knowing them.

69) Cuffing the boy in front of her, she took off around the corner, to where she was running almost parallel to Tom and Dumbledore.

They arrived at the door to the orphanage and Tom brought his attention back to the building, hesitating. "Come, Tom. You'll want to put your things away. And don't forget, you mustn't tell anyone without magic about the magical world. You don't want to get in trouble now, do you?" Tom barely heard his words as his eyes sought out the window charm Hermione had made last week still hanging in the window, and his apprehension waned. He entered the building, Dumbledore in tow.

Neither of them noticed the red-furred cat bounding up through the door before them.

70)

It seemed to take forever for Tom to come back from Diagon Alley. The sun had already set when Professor Dumbledore reappeared on the doorstep with Tom, laden with packages. The twelve year old boy sullenly entered the orphanage with his things in tow while Hermione hid in the shadows of a doorway, watching the man's interaction with Mrs. Cole, uneasiness filling her being.

His eyes passed over her hiding place as he looked around the room for any listeners. Tom had disappeared into the hallway, however Hermione knew he would be back. Her attention went to Dumbledore, who had his wand out and pointed at Mrs. Cole. The matron's eyes were wide with surprise.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Account Currently On Hiatus, Cindy House, arabellagrace, and for Do Rae mi reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

Review! Because I like to see what you think. :)

Oh, and it may seem like things are out of whack with the timeline, but I never said it stayed in the canon-verse, now did I? :3 A lot of Tom's past is known by second-hand means. What does that mean? That the truth can often be subjective. You may have noticed that Tom was welcomed a little too readily by the purebloods. And why couldn't it be true? Children can be cruel, especially when playing tricks on adults.

Any questions? Just ask me. Any corrections (ie: spelling, grammar, etc) need correcting? Let me know.

Hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 71 thru 75

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse... _

_It's a little early, but you guys don't mind, do you? I figured I'd make you wait long enough for more Tomione. But anyway, here's the newest update. Hope you enjoy! (and yes, I'll probably update tomorrow, as well. But don't complain, lol._

_If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get on a schedule for posting this. Every Thursday and every other Monday. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>71)<p>

"You are not to speak of this to anyone," he told her. Mrs. Cole puffed up.

"Now why would I do somethin' like that? I ain't stupid! I know ain't nobody be listenin' to me, an' they'd haul me off to Bedlam for lunacy!" she exclaimed. Dumbledore gave her a smile that didn't exactly meet up with his eyes.

"Good." He flicked his wand and Mrs. Cole's features suddenly went slack. "Make sure the children get something special for dinner, tomorrow." He turned to leave.

72)  
>A red-furred cat sat in his path, her tail swishing back and forth, her gaze pinning him to the spot. She seemed adamant to keep him from leaving, or at least from leaving his duties so half-finished.<p>

"Why, hello, there," he greeted. She leveled him with a glare. "I will need to move soon," he continued genially. Sica was unmovable. The cat stared the man down for a few seconds before Dumbledore decided to move. Hermione decided to take her chances when she saw that he now had his wand trained on her red-furred cat.

"Sica! Where have you been?"

73)

Hermione rushed out of the doorway to scoop her up. "You know you're not allowed to go outside! A car will gobble you up!" She started to cuddle the kitten as she straightened up. She then gave Professor Dumbledore a look, ignoring the placid Mrs. Cole entirely, before scampering over to the hallway that led to the staircase. Hermione nearly collided with Tom where he hovered in the hallway, and they waited for the door to close before talking. It never did.

74)

The two glanced a look into the room just in time to see the professor disappear in the blink of an eye with a substantially loud 'crack'. They shared a look, and then Hermione skipped to Tom's room, with him following slowly after her. When the two settled, Hermione leveled him with a look.

"Alright, now tell me everything about this 'magical marketplace'," she demanded. Tom smiled, and then proceeded to tell her about everything he saw, heading towards his bedroom as he did.

75)

Hermione was ecstatic that he had thought of her while talking to the other boys. That would _prove_ that he won't forget her when he leaves.

Tom had asked her a question and she didn't even hear it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tom repeated himself.

"I said, I'm going back on Tuesday. Do you want to come with me?"

"Definitely!"

"We'll be going to Gringotts to meet Abraxus. Hermione, he gave me money!" he said in awe. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you think we all could be friends?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Thanks to aligirl84, freckles4u, always reaching new heights812, isabellasvl, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Wow and klr52 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

To Wow, since I can't repy to you via PM (since you sent the review anonymously): I had a rant that was about a page long in response to your, frankly, rude review. To summarize: if you can get me a link to the story proving that someone else used the exact same phrase that I used _before_ I did, I will take down the little 'disclaimer' as you called it (it's not really a disclaimer, because I'm not disclaiming anything, but whatever). And this time, log in. That way we don't have to continue to air out dirty laundry in public.


	20. Chapter 76 thru 80

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>76)<p>

"We could." Tom's expression was suddenly guarded. Hermione didn't notice, or she just pretended she hadn't. However, she still snuggled next to him on the bed, as if to clam him. Whether done consciously or not, Tom relaxed.

"Show me what you got while shopping!" Tom started pulling out his parcels, excited to share what he got. The wonder in her eyes when he showed her his wand was amazing to him. He just couldn't wait until he could show her everything in Diagon Alley.

77)

It was only a few days later that Hermione and Tom were wandering through a field not too far from London. The entire Orphanage was there on a field trip, and the younger children were frolicking through the tall grass. The older children were charged with watching the younger ones, but those who were in the middle in age, like Tom and Hermione, were able to explore freely. A bouquet of wild flowers was already started in Hermione's hands, and every third flower saw its way into a crown she was building.

78)

Tom wandered a little away from the girl, who finally decided to settle down, her skirt laying around her like a blanket. She had started to weave the flowers together into chains when she heard a hissing sound. Her head snapped up to find a snake about a foot away from her. She let out a little scream and dodged backward. The snake lunged for her and she held up an arm to block it. Urgent hissing off from her right caught her attention and she chanced a look to see Tom rushing toward her.

The snake stopped in its tracks.

79)

Tom hissed violently at it, and, even if Hermione didn't know what he was saying, the snake sure did. It back down and disappeared into the grass, off to terrorize a different child. A scream down the way signaled the snake had found its new target. Hermione sat up on the ground, frightened. She looked up when Tom crouched down by her, and without words, she launched herself at him, threading her arms around his neck, her flower chains forgotten in the grass. He pulled back, lifting her to her feet as she clung to him tightly.

80)

"Hey, freak!" Dennis yelled from across the field. "Stop setting snakes on the younger children! Lana's gonna have night terrors now!" Tom glared at the other boy from over Hermione's head.

"Leave me alone, Dennis! I did nothing!" Despite his usual protests falling on deaf ears, Tom proclaimed his innocence. He wasn't lying, however. When he had yelled at the snake that was about to bite Hermione, he had merely told it to leave her alone. Surprisingly enough, it had listened to him.

"Why did it back off, when you hissed?" Hermione asked him as he sat down in the grass, her in his lap. Her hand strayed out and snagged a flower to play with the petals while she gathered comfort from her friend.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and MinervaJean for reviewing and alerting. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	21. Chapter 81 thru 85

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>81)<p>

"I hissed?" Tom asked. He could have swore he had just yelled at the snake, not hissed. He felt Hermione nod her head against him.

"It was frightening, but it was more scary to face the snake alone. Thank you, Tom." She stayed silent for a few seconds, as if working up the courage to say something else. "Tom?"

"Hm?" he answered, keeping his eye on where the snake had ended up. Mrs. Cole was quickly instructing some of the older boys to catch the snake and kill it so it wouldn't bite any of the children. In the back of his mind, he had a vague thought wondering why she didn't just take them all back. Hermione's words brought him back to her.

82)

"I'm going to miss you. When you leave for Hogwarts," she clarified. Tom looked at her but she refused to face him. She buried her face into his chest. "I don't want you to go." What she didn't say, and he heard he anyway, was 'and leave me here all alone.'

"You won't be alone. Sica will be here with you, and with some of the younger children being adopted, you won't have to look after them all the time. Think of how many books from the library you'll be able to read while I'm gone?" Tom reminded her.

"But you won't be walking with me," she mourned. Tom sighed.

"Just wait a year. Then you can be with me at school." The tightening of her arms was her only response to that.

83)

Tuesday came quickly, and when Tom retrieved the coins from their safe hiding place, Hermione could barely contain her excitement.

"The door gets locked at eight. If you're not in by then, you're getting locked out 'til mornin!"Mrs. Cole yelled after them as they ran down the street toward the nearest Underground entrance, train cards in hand. The trip wasn't long, their excitement somewhat dimmed as Hermione mused on having to lock Sica in her room because the cat had tried to go with them.

84)

_ Hermione stopped in the hallway, Tom stopping a few feet after. She bent down and picked up the red-furred cat that was following them._

_ "No, Sica. You can't come with us." The feline's ears drooped back sadly. Hermione went back to her room and placed her pet on the bed. "Be good! We'll be back in a few hours." Hermione kissed Sica on the head and left the room, making sure to close the door fully. She went back to where she left Tom and they continued to Mrs. Cole's office where she would check them out._

85)

Going through the Leaky Cauldron, they stopped at the brick wall in the courtyard and Tom pulled out his wand. After tapping the pattern onto the bricks, the wall receded to expose Diagon Alley and all of its wonders to the two children. Just across the street was Gringotts, and after letting a large family pass by, the two headed for the white marbled building. Hermione marveled at the sight of it. Once inside, her curious gaze swept over the goblins behind their desks, the guards at the door, and the other patrons in the bank.

* * *

><p>Thanks to swimr2410, Momiji xx, Mieko-chan, Serena's On A Suger High, gakuhaitsu, Danish Fantasy Girl, DeceptiveFates, rougue23gw, Lost O'Fallon Girl, MoonShadow396, and Lady Minuialwen for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	22. Chapter 86 thru 90

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>86)<p>

Abraxus waved Tom over and he and Hermione threaded themselves through the crowd to get to the other side of the room.

"Tom, you made it!" the blonde explained, the redheaded girl next to him shuffling nervously. "Ah! This is Amira Weasley," he stated to the two. The girl took a step forward and curtsied. Then she returned to her place behind Abraxus. At Tom's inquisitive look, Abraxus explained. "We've been engaged since she was born." Tom nodded.

"This is Hermione. She's been my friend for years, and first showed me magic," Tom introduced. Hermione waved.

87)

"Do you still have the Galleons I gave you?" the Malfoy then asked. Tom replied by pulling all ten Galleons from his pocket. "Good," the blonde said with a grin. "Follow me." He led them over to a goblin with exceptionally large ear hair sitting at a desk. "Good day, Thorkek," Abraxus greeted the goblin. "We're here for a 2:05 appointment with Lokek." Thorkek appraised Abraxus and then got off his chair to motion to a guard behind him. Said goblin nodded and disappeared behind the door he was guarding.

88)

It took a few minutes for the guard to gain confirmation from whoever was behind the door. Tom held Hermione's hand tightly, apprehension radiating off of him in the face of the unknown. What felt like minutes took only seconds, however, and the guard soon reemerged and held a nonverbal conversation with Thorkek. The goblin turned back to the group of four. "He will see you now." Abraxus thanked the elder goblin ("May your vaults always overflow with gold") and then led the group behind the desk and through the door.

89)

Lokek was probably the prettiest goblin Hermione had ever seen. Granted, she hadn't seen many, but this one was gorgeous. Slightly taller than the other goblins, he had slicked back black hair and vivid green eyes.

"You have requested a bloodline trace, Heir of the Malfoys?" the goblin asked. Abraxus nodded. "Not satisfied with the previous readings?"

"They're for my friend." He motioned to Tom. The effect was instantaneous. Tom sharply looked at the blonde to detect sincerity, while Hermione quickly had to squash down despair and jealousy that had suddenly crashed through her heart like a wave on a beach.

90)

"And you consent to this, young Gaunt?" Lokek asked.

"You are the second one to call me gaunt. Why?" Tom asked. Lokek smiled, and his mouth shattered any and all illusions both girls had about him. His teeth were dangerously spiked, and stained with blood. It was a wonder he could close his mouth at all without cutting himself, but maybe that was where the bloodstains came from. At least they had hoped that's where the bloodstains came from. Shudders shot through Hermione and Amira's spines at the thought.

"Consent and you can find out."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Mihh, kamiccolo's rose, Simone22, Ethy-Riddle, Lady Minuialwen, and LadyBookworm80 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	23. Chapter 91 thru 95

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>91)<p>

"Consent and you can find out," he bartered. Tom hesitated, and then nodded his head. "Come on, boy. I need the words."

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, consent to having the goblins employed at Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley branch, to have a bloodline trace done to discover my lineage, as patroned by the Heir of Malfoys, Abraxus." Tom looked surprised as his mouth poured forth honeyed words he knew he didn't know beforehand. It had all come naturally to him. Lokek, however, grinned.

92)

"Excellent." He snapped his fingers and two significantly smaller goblins approached with a stack of parchment and an ornate dagger that glittered in the lamplight. "The payment is four Galleons." Tom handed over the four gold pieces, and after Lokek had sliced open Tom's palm and let several drops of blood drip onto the bottom of the parchment, Tom turned to look at Abraxus.

"You gave me ten Galleons when it only required four. . .why?" Abraxus nodded to where Hermione was leaning over the rapidly expanding parchment that was making room for more branches in his family tree.

93)

"You said she was an orphan too?"

"The matron at the orphanage believes her parents are alive, but they just haven't found her yet," Tom replied.

"If she does the bloodline test as well, it would be easier to find her parents.

"And the other two Galleons?" Tom asked. Abraxus chuckled a bit.

"If the results were favorable, I was planning on inviting you and whoever you had brought, in this case, Hermione, out for some ice cream."

"What do you mean by favorable?"

"If you weren't a Mudblood."

94)

"And if I am?"Tom's voice took on an icy tone. Abraxus chanced a look at the parchment paper that was beginning to fall to the floor.

"Judging by how long the test is going on, I would say you are very much a half-blood, at the least," the blonde replied easily.

"What do you mean? How does the test actually work?" Hermione suddenly came up to them, her curiosity peaked.

"The parchment is soaked in a potion that, when it absorbs the blood of someone, will unravel the magic of that person's blood to show their magical lineage. The paper will merge with itself to accommodate for branches, and the thick black line is the person's direct line. The thinner black lines show branches of the family," Abraxus explained.

95)

"What are the small 'S's near some of the names?" she then asked, turning slightly to get another look at the still expanding tree. She tried to pick up a side of the parchment to get a better look at it but her hand was slapped away by the goblin overlooking the process.

"Your DNA can mess up the results. Don't touch until it's complete." Hermione pouted but complied, threading her fingers together behind her back to suppress any other urges.

"That means that they are squibs." Amira's answer surprised even her, but emboldened by her statement, she hurriedly pressed on.

* * *

><p>Thanks to luvslinkpk88, Lady Minuialwen, arabellagrace, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and kewlbanana for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	24. Chapter 96 thru 100

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>96)<p>

"Squibs are people born into a magical family without magic. A lot of extremists are saying that they don't have magic because muggleborns steal it from them, but I think it's because of genetics. The Weasley family has a good amount of them, but they are generally cast out into the Muggle world where they are forgotten about and where they forget about the Magical world." Accepting her answer, Hermione moved back over to where the lines were starting to slow down. Lokek came over to the remaining group of three, prompting Amira to hurry over to Hermione.

97)

"The test will be completed in a few minutes," he informed the two.

"Thank you, Lokek. May your treasure always be guarded by a dragon," Abraxus replied. Lokek smiled. "However, can we request a bloodline test for the taller girl over there?" he asked, inclining his head toward Hermione.

"That will be another four Galleons." Tom readily handed the gold over and Lokek waved over two goblins. "Prepare another test for the girl," the goblin stated. The two goblins quickly set up a second test and ushered her over to it.

98)

Tom hesitated as he thought of it."Wait, shouldn't she give consent to it like I did?" Tom asked right before the goblins cut Hermione's hand.

"She's a witch. You are the male in your relationship with her, and by giving your consent, you give hers as well unless stated otherwise.

"Young Heir Gaunt, your test is complete!" called the unnamed goblin watching over Tom's test. He went over with Abraxus to look at his family tree while Lokek went to Hermione, wondering why they were hesitating.

99)

The Malfoy heir gave only a cursory glance to the bottom of the tree before turning to Tom and giving him a wide smile."Look! That's why the goblins are calling you Gaunt: It's your mother's maiden name," Abraxus pointed out, drawing Tom's attention away from Lokek, who was not yelling at one of the goblins who had set up Hermione's test. "Your father's family are all squibs! That means your a pure-blood, by the way," he added. "And, see here!" He pointed to the thick black line that connected his mother to a coat of arms at the top. He followed it to about halfway up.

100)

"If you trace this line back," the blonde continued, "it says you're a direct descendent to Salazar Slytherin." He turned to Tom with wide eyes.

"I have basic information about Slytherin and the other founders, but what does that mean to me?" Tome asked.

"Being a descendent of a founder gives you a certain social status when you go to Hogwarts. If you live up to their reputation, you can be treated very well during your school years," the Malfoy heir replied. Tom still looked confused.

"How so?" he asked. Amira was the one who replied.

"It means you're practically royalty."

* * *

><p>Thanks to arabellagrace and Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	25. Chapter 101 thru 105

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>101)<p>

"Will you be wanting to visit and reclaim the vaults accredited to you by these three lines?" the goblin presiding over his test asked as his finger pointed out three family names in various places.

"Yes, please," Abraxus replied for the shell-shocked Tom. "And could you please set up a meeting with his mother's family? It would be preferable to have them meet in a guarded room here, at Gringotts." The goblin nodded. He made a copy of the family tree ("for the archives," he said) and then rolled up the original to give to Tom.

102)

"You can put it in one of your vaults when we go to visit them." Tom nodded, and then turned to where Hermione was. He went to her when she beckoned him over.

"Apparently there's some type of magic in my blood that blocks this test from proceeding. Lokek says that there is a bloodline test that will take several years to prepare, however it will be able to not only override the magic but also call all living relatives to where we'll be," she said.

"Is it safe?"he asked her. She merely smiled up at him.

"Trust me, what's the worst that could happen?"

103)

When the four of them finished touring all of the vaults that Tom had inherited and reclaimed, it was almost five in the afternoon. Tom moved a generous amount of gold from his newly acquired accounts into his savings account, and once everything was finished, the quartet migrated back to Diagon Alley. Amira and Abraxus were answering Hermione's questions as best as they could, the redhead warming up to the brunette a bit the more they talked. Tom stayed silent for the most part, but added in his input whenever he was directly asked a question.

He and Hermione held hands the entire way.

104)

"Ice cream first, then browsing?" Abraxus offered. The rest readily agreed. They went next door to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, grabbed their sundaes, and then started to window shop the shops of North Diagon Alley. As predicted, Hermione didn't want to leave Flourish and Blotts once she had discovered it, and only a bribe of her picking out a book to go with her made her finally leave her sanctuary. The group stopped at a few more places before eventually migrating toward South Diagon Alley, their destination: Olivia's.

105)

The group of four stepped into the shop and was immediately greeted with a wall of boxes of wands a few feet from the door that hadn't been there the last time Tom had been in. Navigating around it, Tom held Hermione's hand as he led the way through the back of the shop.

"Garrick? Olivia?" Tom called out into the shop. It was silent for a few seconds, and then Olivia slunk out from a darkened aisle.

"Tom, hello!" she greeted pleasantly. Her eyes fell on Hermione. "Oh, you are so adorable!" the woman exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)

If you haven't noticed already, I'm altering my updating schedule. I want to post the last chapter on a certain day of this year, so instead of my update schedule of every Thursday and every other Monday, I'm increasing it to every Thursday, Saturday, Monday. I'm on Spring Break this week, so hopefully I'll be able to churn out a lot of chapters to make my deadline. :3


	26. Chapter 106 thru 110

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>106)<p>

"You're the one who needs a wand?" Garrick asked, suddenly appearing from behind them.

"I guess," Hermione replied hesitantly. Garrick nodded.

"I believe I have the wand for you." He disappeared for a few seconds and then reemerged with a wand box in hand. He presented it to Hermione. "White pine, dragon heartstring. Eight inches. Easily flammable in any other circumstance, this wand ironically deals will with fire based magic. Excellent for Charms and Transfiguration. An upgrade in your fourth year is recommended, so remember to come back. I will have something to give you."

107)

"Why can't you give it to her now?" Abraxus asked.

"With her inexperience, she wouldn't be able to use it. Her magic is weak right now, and so her wand needs to grow with her. But don't worry. Just come back in time." Garrick's eyes seemed to twinkle, confusing the kids. Olivia disappeared into the back of the store.

Hermione took a hold of the wand offered to her and felt a warmth spread throughout her entire body. Her hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"That's what I thought," Garrick stated. "Eight Galleons, four Knuts."

108)

"What's wrong?" Tom asked her when he saw her hesitating.

"I don't have any money," she said quietly. She lowered the wand. Patting the pouch on his belt, Tom reassured Hermione.

"I can buy it for you, don't worry. Remember? I'm rich now." He pulled out the money and handed it to Garrick, missing the look of anguish on Hermione's face.

109)

Tom and Hermione made it back to the orphanage with minutes to spare. They went to Tom's room to talk, but Hermione hesitated outside of it.

"I'm going to go to my room." She clutched her packaged wand close to her chest. "Sica must be hungry. She's been locked in there all day. . ." she shuffled off, keeping her head low. Tom followed after her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they got to her door. She paused, her head still bowed.

110)

"I feel terrible," she admitted quietly. "I shouldn't need my wand until I start Hogwarts," she started, her hand resting on the door handle. "You shouldn't have wasted money on me." Tom interrupted her here.

"I didn't waste money on you. You need a wand," he said.

"But why?" she asked.

"Olivia said-"

"She seemed untrustworthy," Hermione interjected. "I would have been fine not having a wand.

"Is this about having a wand or is it more about how much it was?" His voice took a slightly colder tone to it.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles, Squishysib, arabellagrace, Naia, MeLanie, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, and for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)

To MeLanie: I think I just default stories that way, but I did change it. I guess when I originally posted it, I rated it for future chapters. But that's well up in the future, lol. And no one can truly claim anything as theirs, I think. We all end up borrowing from each other. If the beginning thing apologizing to Hermione is similar to someone else's, it is merely by coincidence. I may have read it somewhere before, I may not have. But if you can find the story that had it/something similar to it, please, send me the link. :)


	27. Chapter 111 thru 115

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>111)<p>

". . .I'm going to pay you back," Hermione decided.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I will pay you back. That is too much money to waste on me."

"I told you, it's not wasting. You're my first friend. I want to buy you nice things! I have the money to buy you nice things! I-"She cut him off when she opened her door to find the window open and no cat.

"SICA!"She rushed forward and frantically looked out the window for her cat. Tom pulled her back, her wand falling from her hand and crashing onto the ground. She launched herself into Tom's arms. "Where could she have gone? Who had opened the window?"

112)

Hermione and Tom had looked all night up until curfew, and found nothing. She sat sadly at breakfast the next day. Tom was the only one to notice her change. The two spent their whole day looking for Sica, Tom humoring her. He knew they wouldn't find the cat. He didn't know how he knew, but he just had a feeling.

After lunch, they ran into a girl closer to Hermione's age, her hair the exact same reddish color as Sica's fur, which made Hermione burst into tears. They never caught her name before she ran off.

113)

Throughout the next two weeks, Hermione never gave up searching for her cat. The Thursday before Tom had to leave for the train station, he pulled her aside during a field trip to the beach. While the other children frolicked in the water and in the sand along the coves, he led her to an outcropping of rocks. After sitting her down on a particularly dry rock, Tom stood in front of her, his arms crossed.

"She's not coming back." Hermione's shoulders sagged. "I found out who opened the window and let her out." Her head snapped up.

"Tell me who."

Tom replied without missing a beat. "Amy."

114)

The Tuesday before Tom went to Hogwarts, the orphanage went on another field trip, this time to Stonehenge, where they were all guided on a tour throughout the country side. Most of the younger children were restless, often running ahead and then doubling back just to get rid of their excess energy. Tom and Hermione were separated for the day, per the orders of Mrs. Cole. All girls were in one group, all boys in the other.

Amy led the girls group, Dennis led the boys, but the two groups intermingled so much that it didn't even matter who led what.

115)

With Dennis' attention on a seven year old who wouldn't stop crying, Tom was able to sit down on an outlying rock hundreds of feet away from the stone formation. He couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Some of the children broke away from the group and started climbing on the rocks of the monument. A tour guide from another group tried getting them off. Amy reacted first and had removed them mere moments before a loose rock shifted. However, she wasn't fast enough to save herself.

When Tom packed up his trunk to go to Hogwarts the next day, Amy came back from the hospital in a wheelchair, the doctors proclaiming that she would never walk again.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to destructively critique, at least do it properly and back it up.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	28. Chapter 116 thru 120

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_((Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse...)) _**Whatever. If people are going to gripe about this, I might as well cross it out, because apparently when people see something similar, they automatically assume that it's plagiarized._  
><em>**

* * *

><p>116)<p>

September came too quickly for either of them. All of his things packed into his trunk, Tom stood with Mrs. Cole and Hermione in front of the train station. He embraced his friend, worried for her. Hermione had become less lively since their cat had disappeared. He was worried about her, but as Professor Dumbledore strode through the crowd toward them, Tom had to give her one last hug.

"Take care," he told her.

"Write to me every day," she stated. Tom nodded.

"I promise." With a pat on his head from Mrs. Cole, Tom grabbed his trolley and wheeled it to where Dumbledore was.

"Have fun at school! Hermione suddenly called out right before he reached the first platform. Tom whirled around to wave at her vigorously. By the time he looked back again when they were between platforms 9 and 10, she and Mrs. Cole were gone.

117)

She waited all month to get his letter, but it never came. Idly, she wondered where this school was and if it really took a month to exchange letters. On the first of October, his first letter reached her, and he apologized for not writing sooner. Everything was so new and wondrous. His studies are challenging but refreshing. Learning magic was _fun_! No one pushed him around, the subjects were easy to grasp, and he had met some of Cygnus and Abraxus' friends.

He had gotten into Slytherin, no surprise, and was loving it.

118)

He told her about everything that he could: what each class was, about the ghosts, and moving staircases, about Quidditch, the point system, and everything else that _Hogwarts: A History_ didn't talk about or explain fully.

Just by reading his letter, Hermione was able to picture the castle in her mind-_did it mention anywhere that Hogwarts was in a castle?-_with the forest to once side, the lake on the other. The ghosts floating through walls, the floating candlesticks in the Great Hall where they eat, and even the enchanted ceiling that lets you see the sky when you eat.

119)

She wrote him back immediately, and sent it off with the owl that had brought his letter to her. After the owl had set off through the window, Hermione sat down on her bed and clutched the letter to her chest. It was only one more year until she could join him there, and she couldn't wait.

For the next few months, his letters came daily, always with the same owl. When she asked him about it, he said he had borrowed it from Cygnus.

Potions class was his favorite so far. They've already made easy potions like a boil-cure potion and the forgetfulness potion, which Tom said his professor had hinted would be on the exam. Hermione was ecstatic.

120)

By January, however, instead of daily letters, Tom started sending weekly ones. It had started shortly after his birthday, after she had sent him a card drawn and colored by her along with her letter, when it took him two weeks to reply to her. After that, she was lucky she got a letter once a month by the time April rolled around.

When a man and woman in their mid-thirties stopped by the orphanage one late May day to pick up Hermione, having already signed the paperwork last week, no one noticed an owl swoop into Hermione's old room. By the time the letter was found, Hermione was long gone.

Mrs. Cole let the letter burn.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And yes, you saw that right. I decided to update a few chapters today. Why? I dunno. Maybe because it's technically the last day of my spring break, lol. I'll hopefully be writing a bit more this weekend, since I'm going off what I've already written weeks ago. But, once we get to the 141st drabble chapter, I have a surprise for you all. The only hint I can give you guys is that it's something that you all have wanted for a while now.

Review! Let me know what you guys think. :3

Oh, and my plans for this story shifted a bit. I'm going to be trying to update every Thursday, Saturday, and every other Monday. Hopefully I'll be able to stay on that schedule, and with each update hopefully finish on the date I want to. Oh, and I added something in my original plotline of the story. . .well, I added two things, actually. You won't know what they are, obviously, because I probably won't tell you spoilers until maybe afterward. Anyway, once a few more of my other stories are out after Time Turners and Hippogriffs is done, I'll consider fleshing this out into a full story mode. But I don't know yet. I have some other things to do first. Which, yes, includes a sequel to Cinderella, for those of you who read that and who is now reading this. :)

Anyway, enjoy!

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	29. Chapter 121 thru 125

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

* * *

><p>121)<p>

June 1st, Tom received an owl during breakfast. As soon as he took the letter from the bird's leg, it took off into the air, very unlike all the owls Tom had received the previous weeks. This one seemed like it didn't want a reply. Tom turned the letter over in his hands, shocked to find that it was held together by a clear adhesive he had only read about in the papers. There was no writing on the outside of the envelope to indicate who it was from. He opened it nonetheless, and when nothing jumped out at him, he pulled the letter from the envelope. A piece of a paper napkin fell out onto his plate, whole and untouched, while the accompanying letter was patched up with the same clear adhesive that was used on the envelope. He read the napkin first. He almost wished he hadn't, but at least he knew now why the letter and envelope looked like it had been ripped up.

122)

The note read that her letter had been found when it had never been picked up the night previous. Her new father had ripped it up, saying something about no daughter of his, adoptive or not, would be writing to any boys. An apology was added, saying that she did not have the room to write more, but once he read her letter, he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Her best wishes then went out to him, hoping that, even if he wouldn't write to her anymore, at least he would think of her.

There were tear-stains marring the napkin.

123)

_Dear Tom,_

_ I'm sorry. I won't be able to write to you anymore. I got adopted last week and have been living near Glasgow since then. The people who adopted me are okay. I tried everything I could to prevent myself from being adopted, even showcasing off the younger children to the couple. They had wanted me and I didn't know why. The woman, Isla, is kind faced. She's pampered me so far, and it's kind of nice to have a mother. You know. One beside Mrs. Cole. Murchadh,her husband, has done nothing to make me not trust him. He's even built me a tire swing in the front yard! _

124)

_ Murchadh and Isla seem to be rich. Right now, we're living in a very large house with a lot of weird things in it. Not bad weird, but almost like some of the things we saw in Diagon Alley when we went. _

_ We've also already been into central Glasgow and they bought me new things. I now have a new dress for every day of the week, with different shoes to match. So far, I've been Isla's dress up doll, and I don't mind it too much. As long as she stays away from me with her makeup, I think I look pretty. I wish you were here to help me judge, but we can't help the distance._

125)

_Oh, and the library that they have is amazing! It was one of the first places they had shown me when we arrived at the house, and, besides a part of it that I'm not allowed to touch, I can read anything I like! I'm also going to be taking lessons in there, as well. As I'm writing, Isla is talking away, saying that in July we'll be back in London for a week. If I can, do you want to meet in the morning at the library near Wools? I'd love to see you again before you go back to school._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HURT ME FOR STOPPING THERE! *cowers behind Child!Tom, who merely raises an eyebrow at me* :3 <strong>Things will actually progress a little smoother, now. You'll see. :3

Thanks to Kristabela G, Applejax XD, NaturesKid, anmarie, Lost O'Fallon Girl, Lady Minuialwen, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, dittzybuttercup, Ethy-Riddle, Squishysib, arabellagrace, and Dally-Fang for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. If you see grammar and spelling that needs to be corrected, leave a review. If you want to give me ideas as to what you think will happen next, leave a review. If you just feel like venting out your reaction to the letter, leave a review. Believe me, you won't be the only one with mixed feelings about this chapter. Me? It was heartbreaking to write. But only the knowledge of what's going to come next keeps me happy enough to write. Don't worry, next chapter will be out Monday at the latest.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	30. Chapter 126 thru 130

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>126)<p>

Exams were easy for the intelligent Tom, despite his mind being preoccupied with Hermione. She wouldn't be there when he got back to the orphanage. Nothing could make him happy in that last week, seeing as how he couldn't stay at Hogwarts over the summer and had to return back to Wools. Without her.

"Cheer up, mate," Abraxus pacified on their train ride back to London. "She said she's going to be in London for a week. Just spend all your time at that library! You would probably do so anyway." Tom managed to muster a small smile at his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

127)

"Hey, look! It's Glasgow! Tom, maybe you'll see Hermione," Walburga stated as she pointed out the window. Tom was suddenly there, all but pressing his nose against the glass. They were on an incline, so they could see all of the city, the smaller houses little more than dots in the distance. There was a trio of people hiking several hundred meters off, and the smallest of them turned toward the train as it whistled. Brown hair whirled around while the child waved, and Tom felt hope again.

128)

King's Cross station was received with hesitation from Tom: Mrs. Cole was waiting for him just beyond the barrier, by platform 8, and a scowl was on her face. She had a child about his age with her, and the boy was practically jumping up and down with excess energy. As soon as the matron saw Tom, she jerked her head toward the exit of the station and started walking, the other boy's hand grasped firmly in hers. Tom followed after her, his trolley in hand. He had already said goodbye to all of his friends back on the train: they wouldn't join him past the barrier, like the rest of the Muggle-borns had.

129)

Abraxus offered to have Tom over for the summer. The only thing he had to do was ask his father, first, but he would owl Tom as soon as he knew an answer.

"And," the Malfoy had stated as they waited in the hallway with their trunks while the bottleneck at the exit of their car was cleared, "if you can, bring Hermione along!"

As soon as Tom was out of the station, his luggage was taken from him by two handlers that had seemed to have been hired by Mrs. Cole. The five of them headed to the Underground, where they would take the Tube back to Wools.

130)

It took him two weeks, but Abraxus finally sent a letter to Tom. In it, the Malfoy heir said his father would allow Tom to come over the second two weeks in July.

Tom formulated his reply with eagerness, the loneliness and quiet from Hermione's absence making him anxious for the companionship of others he could tolerate. The new boy who had accompanied Mrs. Cole in picking him up hadn't left his side in days. If it weren't for the fact that Roger had to sleep in his own room, Tom was sure he would have gotten no respite from the clingy boy.

* * *

><p>Thanks to d1a2n3a4, DGfleetfox, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Squishysib and Glitter Poisoned My Blood for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts!

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	31. Chapter 131 thru 135

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>131)<p>

_Dear Abraxus,_

_ Yes, I would be available the second two weeks in July. The trip will be more than welcome, since Hermione hasn't visited yet and there is a worm that seems to have stuck on me ever since I got back. And yes, the orphanage has a fireplace. Why, though? Is this like that 'Apparation' our Defense teacher briefly mentioned?_

_ Will I need anything when going to your house? I'm afraid I still don't have much, since I haven't had the chance to spend anything since school started._

_ Again, thank you for the invitation. I have some things to talk to you, Cygnus, and Orion about that can't be trusted in an owl correspondence._

_ Tom_

132)

Exactly a week from when Tom would be leaving for Malfoy manor, he was sitting at a table in the public library, Roger by his side, both of them with books out, although Roger had one mostly filled with pictures while Tom had brought one of his textbooks to do some of his summer homework. The younger boy was already fidgeting. Tom sighed, and then put his book down.

"Roger, go grab another book." Tom patience was starting to thin.

"But they're boring! I want to go run around!" the younger boy complained.

133)

"We can do that later. But now, you have to stay quiet. Maybe if you find a book with more words and less pictures, you would be able to concentrate on it better."

"I doubt it," Roger grumbled, but after a while, he stopped whining and went back to just gazing at the pictures in his book. A giggle caught Tom's ears, but he paid no mind to it. Girls were always in the library, for one thing or another.

Another giggle found his ears, and when he looked up, he noticed that Roger had heard the giggle too. When Tom looked around, he saw nothing, however.

134)

The final straw came when Roger got up, put his book back, grabbed a new one, sat back down, and then two minutes later, did the entire process all over again. The smaller boy did it four times before Tom snatched his book out of his hands and glared at the poor boy. Roger's eyes widened as he plopped heavily back into his chair.

"You need to stop. Pick a book, and _read_ it!"

"Really, Tom, don't make the poor boy cry! Let him run off. I'm sure he's done here," a familiar voice called from behind him.

135)

Tom looked to find Hermione with a stack of books in her arms, a man and woman flanking her. The man's hair was a shocking red, as if he was a Pict from ancient Scotland. The woman with them had brown hair darker than Hermione's held up in a bun near the nape of her neck. But Tom didn't pay much attention to the two after he saw Hermione smile at him.

When he smiled back at her, she dropped her books, ran toward him, and captured him in a hug he didn't know he wanted.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Once Upon A Time I Died, Lost O'Fallon Girl, Ethy-Riddle, Alassea Riddle, SquishySib, {someone who merely put a space as their Anon name}, TamariChan and MoMoHappy1 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. And please, if you want to flame, at least do it properly and get me a link to whatever it is you claim I'm falsifying.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	32. Chapter 136 thru 140

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>136)<p>

Roger was sent back to Wools before him, and only after a promise from Tom saying that he would be along in a few minutes did the smaller boy finally leave.

"Tom! I got my letter to Hogwarts last week!" Hermione told him after introducing him to Murchadh and Isla. The two adults were as magical as can be, both McIntyres coming from a long line of magicals. After talking a bit with the man of the household, Tom decided that adoption for Hermione was the best thing for her. It kept her safe and out of the clutches of Mrs. Cole.

137)

"Mia," Murchadh said to her as they escorted Tom back to the orphanage. "You may continue to write to Tom over the summer." The girl's reaction to that was to quickly hug him before latching onto Tom in happiness.

"Tom, I won't be seeing you on the Hogwarts train, this fall," Hermione said as they stopped at the door to Wools. Tom turned to her, a question in his eyes. "My new home is in Glasgow. It's so much closer to Hogwarts, and we're able to floo in to Hogsmead, where the train will eventually arrive."

138)

"Floo?"

"It's a way to travel through fireplaces all over the country. I've been learning a lot since I came to live with Isla and Murchadh. Did you know that there are several types of Elves and that there's a servant class of them called House Elves?" Tom nodded his head.

"I knew about House Elves, but there are others?" Hermione nodded back at him.

"Several. They're like the goblins, though. They don't like wizards much."

Tom was quiet for a few seconds. Hermione took this time to sit Tom down on the front stoop.

"I'll see you before September, won't I?" Tom then asked. Hermione looked at him with a smile.

"Of course!"

139)

Hermione then brightened, as if she had a wonderful idea. Turning to Murchadh, she put on her best impression of a sweet face.

"Murcha?" she asked. The man's eyes riveted on his adoptive daughter and his eyes narrowed at her smile.

"Yes, _luaidh_?" he asked. Hermione batted her eyes like only a twelve year old could, and then asked her question.

"May Tom spend the last two weeks of summer with us?" Tom just looked at her in surprise, then straightened when he realized that Murchadh was scrutinizing him. After what seemed like a few agonizing seconds, the man finally nodded.

"But only the last two weeks!" Murchadh stated.

140)

"He will be expected to floo to Hogsmead with us, of course!" Isla cut in. "And expect a Diagon Alley meeting, of course. We can actually coordinate picking him up with our Alley trip," she continued, now talking to her husband. The two adults then spent the next two minutes arguing their schedule.

"Tom, I will pick you up on August 15th. I will Apparate here, and then, once you have everything packed, I will Side-Apparate you with me to Diagon Alley. We will meet Hermione and Murchadh there, and then go shopping until we can't anymore. Then it will be a short Floo to our home on the moors," Isla told him. He nodded.

"I can't wait," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>*Luaidh=darling<p>

Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles, Snapesbloodredneko, Jen103, kewlbanana, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and Alanna-Banana1987 for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)

And guess what? Your surprise starts in the next chapter. What might it be, you may ask? Well, you'll find out on Monday. :3

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts.

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	33. Chapter 141 thru 150

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>141)<p>

As they were leaving the orphanage after about an hour of letting the children play, Murchadh noticed that the small boy that had been following Tom around all day was on the corner of the street, talking to a stooped over old man. When the boy had said something obviously satisfactory, the man patted the boy's head and the boy ran back to the orphanage. The old man didn't even bother looking around to see if anyone was watching before he straightened up and took off his coat and white wig. He had vibrant red hair, and a hooked nose, as if a bludger had hit him too many times.

Even Isla's eyes had been caught by the man, and he knew his wife could tell the redheaded man was magical even before he Disapparated from the corner.

Hermione was oblivious.

142)

The week passed quickly for Tom, and before he knew it, all of his homework was done and now he had nothing to do while he waited for 5 o'clock in the foyer when Abraxus said he and his father would come collect him. Mrs. Cole had been told in advance, and she seemed relieved she had one less child to look after for a whole two weeks. Tom probably should have felt a little offended at that, but his mind was more focused on wondering how the Malfoys would get him to their house.

143)

Would they Apparate and then Disapparate? Would they take the Tube to Diagon Alley and then floo there? Could the orphanage get hooked up to the floo? Wools had a fireplace that they only used when frost was in the air, but only on the condition that they had a supply of wood at all times. Or would they use a portkey, something he had learned about when he caught his Transfiguration professor talking with one of the higher year students a few days before end of term?

"Hi Tom!" Roger suddenly popped up out of nowhere, and the wizard inwardly grimaced.

144)

They had been talked at before leaving Hogwarts at the end of the term about how it was forbidden for them to use magic around muggles-or non-magical folk-on the chance that problems for everyone would arise. Tom had been on his best behavior since he had gotten back. He had held his temper in check, and even decided to turn the other cheek when some of the older children started to tease him about his school. True, Hermione wasn't there to help him, but he managed.

With Roger here, on the other hand, he had to be careful to not even let the nosy boy read his class notes when he tried to do his homework.

145)

Roger seemed to settle down next to him, his face turned up at Tom, expectant.

"What are you up to, Tom?" he asked seemingly so innocently. However, with a quick check of the clock, Tom started to panic. It was only five minutes away from when Abraxus and his father would come whisk him away from this place, and he didn't know how they were getting there. And if they chose magical means and Roger found out. . .

_Well, it could get rid of him_, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione's sounded in the back of his mind.

146)

He agreed, the thought of magic might scare the younger boy off, but maybe he would stick to Tom even more, if he was fascinated by it like he seemed to be with everything else that had to do with Tom. It was unhealthy, really, how much the boy had taken a shine to him.

Tom looked at the clock again. Three minutes 'til. He looked at Roger and quickly made his decision.

"I'm waiting for a friend. I'm going to be spending time with him this month," Tom explained. Roger perked up.

147)

"Ooo! Can I come along?" Roger questioned excitedly. He jumped onto his feet and bounced in place. Tom shook his head.

"You can't. You wouldn't want to impose on him, now would you?" he asked the younger boy. Roger didn't seem to care.

"But I'll miss you!" the boy whined.

"Why?" Tom asked. Roger looked lost for mere seconds before thinking of something to reply with.

"Because you're fun to play with!" Roger finally replied.

"No, I'm not," Tom retorted.

"Yes, you are," said Abraxus from the open doorway.

148)

"Abraxus!" Tom exclaimed as the blonde boy wandered into the room, his father walking in behind him. Mrs. Cole appeared around the corner and shook hands with the other adult, introducing herself as the Matron of the orphanage and main caregiver of the children. Sincerity seemed to ooze off of her as Tom realized she could tell that the Malfoys were wealthy.

"You will take care of him, won't you?" she asked, playing the part of concerned guardian well.

"Tom will be well-taken care of," Lucien stated as he beckoned for his son and friend to follow him.

149)

"No! I don't want you to go!" Roger suddenly exclaimed and he latched onto Tom when he went to grab his luggage.

"Roger, let go!" Tom yelled as he attempted to unlatch the younger boy from him. Mrs. Cole, in a sudden attempt to be helpful, extricated Roger from Tom, allowing the young wizard to grab his trunk. Mrs. Cole then left the room and headed toward the children's rooms, a stern reprimand falling from her lips. Tom quickly led the two Malfoys over to his fireplace after directed to by Lucien, and the trio flooed to Malfoy Manor before Roger could catch them.

150)

"What was that?" Abraxus asked after they all arrived and Tom's things were taken away to put placed in the room he would stay in for the two weeks by a house elf.

"Roger. He's new to the orphanage this year, and for some reason has started to clung to me worse than a first year Gryffindor!" he groused. Abraxus barked out a laugh. "He hasn't even given me enough time to finish my homework, he's always constantly nearby, and he won't. Leave me. Alone! I was planning on using this time to check it all over to see that it's correctly done. You don't mind, do you?" Tom quickly added. Abraxus shook his head.

"You can just help me with mine when you check yours!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to SewiieBabbiie, soccershadow3, Lost O'Fallon Girl, Alassea Riddle, Squishysib, UntalentedArtist, Lazybones, ilovemuffins, kat and Once Upon A Time I Died for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

So, who all caught what I did there? :3 That's right, the long more multi-chapter length has arrived! With ten drabbles in one!

I actually found that this was the only way I could projectively keep up with my uploading schedule. So, from now on, there will be ten drabble chapters in one upload. If you're lucky, you might get two uploads a day, which means TWENTY drabble chapters, woo! lol

Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews fuel my writing, and since you all are amazing, you'll leave me at least one, right? :D

(So, what do you think of these developing situations? Who is Roger? Why was a young boy talking to a man in a cloak that Hermione's two Scottish guardians could sense that he was magical? Only time will tell {hopefully}. See you guys later!

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	34. Chapter 151 thru 160

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>151)<p>

A few days into his stay at the Malfoy Manor and Tom instantly knew that, if he had the choice, he would never return to Wools. He vowed then and there to excel in his studies to rise to the top and have a manor like this one, with people to do chores for him.

He would be free of Wools, he would be free of the fool, Dumbledore, and he would be free of the stares and whispers of other children. He knew, somewhere deep inside, that all children had the perchance to sense magic. Maybe it was their minds and imaginations allowing them to transcend to worlds they have never seen. Maybe it meant that muggles weren't so far from the magicals as everyone thought.

But Tom did know one thing. He would change it all.

152)

On the third day into his stay, Tom came down for breakfast a few minutes before a bleary eyed, but fully dressed, Abraxus shuffled down and took his place next to his friend. With a yawn, the blonde casually mentioned that they had some plans today.

"Oh?" Tom asked as he reached for his juice.

"Cygnus and Orion are coming over. Walburga is coming with. To chaperone, or something," Abraxus continued. He scoffed lightly. "As if we need a babysitter."

"Are you able to get the others here today, as well? What I need to talk about with you all I don't want to repeat.

153)

Abraxus nodded.

"After breakfast, I'll owl Dolohov and the others," he replied, his countenance a little more awake and ready to face the day. Tom smiled slightly.

"Good. What time are the Blacks getting here?" he then inquired.

"A little after twelve. Would you want to spend some time flying in the field while we wait?" The apprehensive look on Tom's face stalled him. "Do you just want the training broom? It has protective charms so if the rider does fall off, you get immediately transported to the ground. Terrible for when you're flying over water, but if you stay out of the lake, you should be fine.

154)

"Fine," Tom relented after a few seconds of debate. "And no fancy moves! Save it for when the boys are here and I can referee," he continued. The blonde nodded, and the two quickly finished up their morning meal. With a quick word to the maid about where they would be, the two raced out to the broom shed, and Tom reveled in feeling like he had a childhood. He may be thirteen, turning fourteen this December, but this would mark as one of the only times he could be what his age dictated.

He had to say, he didn't dislike it.

155)

At half past one, the three Black children flooed into Malfoy manor where Abraxus and Tom were playing Wizard's Chess while they waited. Walburga, being the pureblood female that she was, immediately drew Abraxus into a hug and kissed his cheek, Tom getting the same exact treatment when she released the blonde. Abraxus greeted Cygnus and Orion with handshakes while Tom merely nodded in their direction. Not a moment later, Antonin Dolohov appeared from the floo, quickly followed by Richard Avery and Carlisle Lestrange. Although Walburga didn't greet these three the same way she did Abraxus and Tom, her greeting was still civil, if not contained.

156)

"Now that everyone's here, let's move to the sitting room. I'll have the elves bring tea in," Abraxus mentioned, playing the role of host perfectly as he started to lead everyone to another room.

"What about the others?" Richard asked.

"They weren't invited," Tom replied in a tone that told the boy to drop it. Once everyone had a seat and a drink, Tom started the meeting.

"There are certain snakes that still think that they are above me, and I won't tolerate that. Suggestions?"

157)

"We could always put a vanishing potion in their shampoo. Make their hair disappear for a day or two," Carlisle offered. Tom shook his head.

"Can't Madam Genlil fix that with a spell last year? I know a first year lion was attacked by a raven in December and was fixed up by lunchtime," Walburga explained.

"We could always hex their bags in the hallways during class," Antonin suggested. Tom shook his head again.

"I want them to know it was me. They need to understand that I am better than them," he said.

158)

All were silent for a few seconds before Richard opened his mouth.

"Why not sick a snake on them? Corner them in an empty classroom, bring out the snake, and terrify them. If they tell anyone, no one would believe them, especially if you can't give them the proof they need."

"And if someone reads their mind?" Tom asked, wanting all holes filled.

"Isn't that what shadows are for, Tom? Concealment?" Richard asked. A smile spread on Tom's face.

"Yes. Yes they are," he agreed, and they settled down to determine the details.

159)

It took an hour, but once everything was meticulous and to Tom's satisfaction, the group broke to go flying in the field Tom and Abraxus were in earlier. Automatically, Tom grabbed a book while the others grabbed brooms, Walburga joining Tom in the stands that were erected for that same purpose. Just as they group was rising into the air on their brooms, Tom nonchalantly called out to them.

"In the fall, my friend is joining us at Hogwarts. No matter what house she's in, respect her, and make sure others do the same. If I hear that anything happens to her when I'm not around, I will be very displeased," he stated, and he then settled down to read his book. Carlisle nearly fell off his broom, but quickly righted himself.

"She?" he asked, but Tom ignored him, and, accepting it, the six started to pass the quaffle around.

160)

The end of the two weeks came swiftly and too fast for Tom's liking. His homework was thoroughly done, and his displeasure at having to return to Wools was visibly affecting him and his surroundings.

"Father would have had you stay longer had we not had a family gathering this weekend. We're flooing out tomorrow," Abraxus apologized as the two gathered in the sitting room where Lucien waited for them with Tom's things. "It won't be so bad. Didn't you say you were going over to Hermione's for the last two weeks of the summer?"

* * *

><p>Thanks to Jen103 and Alerssa for reviewing and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts.

Remember, this is unbeta'd. If you find a spelling/grammar/punctuation mistake, let me know and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. :)

I hope you guys liked this chapter! And sorry it's a bit late. I'm getting ready to go to Utah next weekend, and have been getting behind in everything lately. :(

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	35. Chapter 161 thru 170

**Time Turners and Hippogriffs**

_AU Drabble Series. Yes, drabble. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back fifty-something years into the past. This is a TMRxHG fic._

_Apologies to Hermione. I know you're shipped with everything with a pulse..._

* * *

><p>161)<p>

"I'm sure that will be fun, especially since I had an elf look up the name McIntyre to find that they're an ancient line of purebloods with exceptional magical talent. That they adopted Hermione on blind faith alone means well for her. And you when you go there, since I expect you'll most likely learn everything that you can while taking advantage of this opportunity.

Tom chuckled. That was exactly his plan.

"Tom, let's go," Lucien stated as he started the fireplace with a wave of his hand. Abraxus and Tom shook hands in goodbye.

"Don't look for me on the train," Tom instructed. "Hermione and I will be flooing to Hogsmead from the McIntyre home, since it's closer than going back to London for a nine hour train ride." Abraxus nodded.

162)

When Tom arrived at Wools, there was no one in sight to receive him. He was fine with that. No one to worry about catching him coming out of the fireplace in green flames. Lucien handed Tom a handkerchief that was slightly weighted, and told him not to look inside until he was alone in his room, with all of his things properly put away. Tom nodded, said his thanks, and watched as the fireplace at Wools was put out with another wave of the older wizard's hand. The head of the Malfoy family then disappeared in a loud pop, and then the silence of the orphanage settled around the boy.

163)

He headed for his room, to put his things away, his hand clutched tightly around whatever it was Abraxus' father had given him. Tom closed his door, deposited his trunk at the foot of his bed, and then opened his hand.

He found a small, silver whistle on a chain laying in the center of the handkerchief. There were no engravings or any indications whatsoever on what it was for. However, despite how little of the magical world he knew about, Tom knew enough that this energy he felt from the whistle meant that it was magical. He didn't want to try anything out, but trusted that the scion of the Malfoy family wouldn't try to harm him.

164)

Shrugging, he lifted the chain over his head and hid the whistle beneath his shirt, meticulously folding the handkerchief neatly before placing it in his pocket. He was full from the full breakfast he had this morning, and, with no one to disturb him, Tom flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes, his mind reeling over what a wonderful time he had at his friend's house. His eyes opened widely.

It gave him pause.

He knew Hermione was his friend. She has been basically since they had met. But could he consider Abraxus as a friend, and not just a follower?

Tom smiled.

He figured he just might, and he closed his eyes again to take a small nap before noise encompassed the building when the rest got back.

165)

The orphanage was filled with children's shrieks at half past five, when Mrs. Cole led them back from the park a few miles out. They had to take a bus, so they wouldn't lose a child in the Underground, but the little extra money was worth the knowledge of the safety of the children. The matron, however, knew the instant she stepped in the orphanage that Tom was back. Nothing was messy, or out of place, and that was how she knew. A few toys had been left out in the hallway, off to the side so much that someone would have to go out of their way to step on it. They were back in their original place, and that the other children didn't mind anymore when Tom did the cleaning.

166)

Mrs. Cole started directing some of the older children, who were in their middle teens, to the kitchen, for it was their turn to cook tonight. She followed them in, and spotted Tom seated on a chair, his knees drawn up to his chest, a book in his hands and a glass of water on the table next to him. He glanced up when they came in.

"I'll go to my room now," he stated, and he washed out his glass, put it back where it belonged, grabbed his book, and left. It was only after in bed that she noticed the bit of chain around his neck, and wondered when he had acquired a good luck charm.

167)

There was a special patron to the orphanage that didn't exactly want to be in charge of his orphaned nephew, but he was willing to part with a certain amount of money to make sure his overactive charge was taken care of while leaving his hands free. He visited his nephew from time to time, but with one foot in the door to becoming the head of his department at work, these visits became less and less. His nephew only saw him as a great uncle, and Theodore wanted to keep it that way. He didn't need the brat getting underfoot like Theo knew he would if the boy learned he was his father's brother.

168)

Wools orphanage was a good place for Roger. His great uncle visited him from time to time, and even had him introduced to one of the boys where he was staying. His Great Uncle Theo was so nice to him! He got a small allowance that let him buy anything he wanted, and the orphanage he was at seemed to improve daily with little changes. Tom was the friend he always wanted. That girl that had visited him, though, seemed to change his Tom into someone else. Roger didn't like it.

He knew he had to get rid of her. Tom was all his!

169)

Theodore got a letter from his nephew, complaining about a girl who had taken his friend's attention away from him. Theo particularly didn't care, but when he noticed that his nephew had described something like magic, he was instantly curious. Rereading his nephew's previous letters, there were the occasional mentions of magic from his friend, and from that same girl before she had gotten adopted. Each incident was written as if it was a coincidence, and was small enough not to be detected by someone not looking. But when a member of the Ministry was involved, things changed.

Theodore was instantly intrigued.

Why was there magical children at a muggle orphanage?

170)

Tom couldn't wait. It was a week since he came back from the Malfoys, one week until he went to the McIntyres, and three weeks until he and Hermione would be sitting in the Great Hall together, eating at the welcoming feast. It was a no-brainer to say that Tom was excited. Even Roger's clingy behavior couldn't put a damper on his mood. The library saw him as a constant companion, and with nothing else left to do but learn, Tom was truly happy at the orphanage.

That is, until an old man that Roger claimed to be his uncle arrived on the doorstep.

* * *

><p>Thanks to X-Random-X, Moonlit Puddles, gakuhaitsu and Miyabata Keigai for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

And don't forget to leave a review! Any bit counts. If you find any mistakes, let me know! I'll fix it to the best of my ability. :)

And remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember. . . :)


	36. Chapter 171 thru 180

Remember: this is considered an alternate universe. So some things may not be as you remember.

* * *

><p>171)<p>

"Hello, Tom. I am Mr. Nott. My nephew has spoken very highly of you."

Tom instantly didn't trust this man. He knew this was Roger's uncle, from how much the younger boy had spent just talking about him. But Roger had no magic, and this man before him had magical ability and either didn't know how to hide it or couldn't. Tom nodded at the man.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," he replied respectfully.

"Tom, do you know why I'm here?" he asked. Tom shook his head and became curious when Mr. Nott hesitated.

"Tom, how do you like Hogwarts?" he asked. Tom's eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Sir?"

"What's your favorite class?"

172)

". . .I don't really have a favorite. . .I'm interested in learning all that I can. . .but I can say that I enjoy Professor Merryweather's lessons very much," Tom replied hesitantly, wary of this man. Mr. Nott, however, only seemed to smile.

"And what's your favorite branch of magic?" the older man then asked. Alarm bells rang loudly in his head, and Tom stood up from his chain, moving to put it between him and the man.

"With all due respect, who are you, really?" Tom asked. Mr. Nott's face lit up.

173)

"My name is Theodore Nott the seventh, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Because you are a magical and not a mundane, and have known about it for over an entire school semester already, you are actually supposed to have been placed with magical guardians should you have no parents. I've looked into you, Tom Riddle, and your mother was a witch while your father was a mundane-"

"I know that, already," Tom interrupted. At Mr. Nott's questioning gaze, he continued. "I took the Bloodline Test at Gringotts and they had told me." Mr. Nott nodded, and then continued.

174)

"As a half-blood, you should have been placed with a magical family to allow you to do your homework and practice your magic over the holidays. Unfortunately, I've noticed that is not the case with you." Tom didn't mention to him that he knew his true lineage.

"I had asked Professor Dumbledore about if I could stay at Hogwarts for the summer, because I didn't want to come back here for the holidays, and he told me that I had to come back to the Orphanage. I had asked him about staying with a friend and his answer was the same. Was he wrong, sir?" Tom asked. Mr. Nott frowned.

175)

"He was right about you not being able to stay for the summer at Hogwarts, Tom," the older man replied truthfully. "The castle wards, every summer, purges the castle of all negative magic and any dangerous creatures that have taken residence within the castle walls, as long as the Headmaster initiates it. All living beings, besides the house elves since they are tied directly to the castle, are eradicated. However, to staying with a friend, I see no reason why you could not have gone with them instead of coming back here." Mr. Nott stood up and made his way to Tom's window, to look outside and grimace at the cleanliness of the streets outside.

176)

"That is why I am here." He turned back to pierce Tom with a stare. "I am here, with your permission, to relocate you to a magical family that will take care of you during the holidays, and hopefully give you a home to come to when school is out."

Tom hesitated. "How soon?" he asked. "How soon until a family is found for me to live with?" Mr. Nott looked apologetic.

"Unfortunately, the process will take a month, so when things finalize, you will already be back at school if we start now." Tom released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Would that be alright?"

177)

Tom nodded. "That would be perfect, actually," Tom confessed, his summer plans swirling in the back of his mind with an inward smile.

"Great. Then I'll start processing the paperwork now," Mr. Nott replied. "If you have any questions, just owl me-"

"Sir, I don't have an owl."

"If you have a few knuts, you can rent an owl at the Owl Post Office," Mr. Nott said. "Now, I must be off. I will contact you in a month via owl post to tell you of how everything is going," he then said, before turning in place and Disapparating with a subdued crack.

178)

Tom was ecstatic. If all went well, he would get out of this place and live somewhere where he could call home. He and Hermione could even talk through the floo like a telephone, if the many conversations between Abraxus and Amira these past few weeks were of any consideration.

Tom wondered what his new family would be like. Would he have a mother and a father? Would he have siblings just like him, or would the children be the actual children of the parents? Would the family be pure-blood or half-blood? Would it really matter?

179)

What made him still in rage, however, was the idle thought of what Professor Dumbledore would think. His transfiguration professor had stressed the importance of going back to the orphanage, EVERY YEAR, with no certain explanation of _why_ he should go back. This definitely wasn't his home. But, quickly brushing that thought aside as he was tempted by the vision of Hermione's adoptive parents fostering him.

With a smile, Tom took one of his books from his trunk to do his homework, failing to notice his door opening just a crack, and a pair of angry eyes peering in.

What he did see, however, was that, ten minutes later, Roger talking to a hooded man on the street.

180)

There was no cause for alarm at the moment, since Roger had spoken to this man numerous times over the holiday. Tom merely wrote it off as the boy talking to a beggar. Mrs. Cole had no reason to be alarmed, and it's not like the boy had any connections to Tom whatsoever besides annoying little gnat.

What was cause of alarm, however, was when the hooded man pull out what Tom knew was a wand. From the wand came a brilliant green light and Tom jumped to his feet just as Roger fell limply to the ground. The hooded figure suddenly looked frustrated, as he was trying to do another piece of magic, but couldn't.

* * *

><p>Thanks to crimsonelf, odetted99, murozod, sax97, arashikaze, jane black granger, Tonight timiibii, Jen103, Squishysib and adrianiforever for reviewing, alerting, and favoring. Thanks to everyone who read! :)<p>

So, I'm practically an abomination for dropping off the face of the planet for the past two months. My only excuses were out of state for 3 weeks with no internet, three weeks of exams, and then bogging down with work. . .but that's still no excuse for leaving you all stranded! I'm going to be posting three chapters today, and then attempt to keep up constant updates from now on. They won't be as constant as my previous three times a week, mark, but I will be updating at least once a week. Thursday will be my goal days, so things should stay constant. I am going to be very busy, since I now have seven other projects to do as well, but things will get done! Thank you to those who have kept with me, and thank you to all who have been very patient. I love you all!


	37. Chapter 181 thru 190

Remember, this is AU, so some things might not be as you remembered.

* * *

><p>181)<p>

Mr. Nott suddenly appeared on scene with several other wizards, all of them appearing out of nowhere. There were two wizards waving their wands around the area. Tom noticed that the muggles in the surrounding area that had been gawking and panicking at a little boy's death went suddenly slack, and, after a few moments of just nothing from them, they all started to move, continuing on with their business, as if they never saw anything. Not one of them even looked in the direction of the wizards.

The other wizards that had appeared advanced upon the hooded man with their wands outdrawn. One man flicked his wand and the hood went down, but it was too far away for Tom to see his features.

182)

What he could see was an orange beard and a bald head. The man suddenly dropped to the ground, a red colored spell having been shot at him. Two of the men grabbed the fallen wizard and disappeared. Mr. Nott did as well, until one by one, the rest of the wizards disappeared off the street. What Tom wasn't expecting was for Mr. Nott to Apparate into his room.

"Gather your things, you need to leave. It's not safe for you here!" Tom merely looked at his school trunk, which he had always kept packed and locked so the other children wouldn't go snooping.

183)

A crack suddenly was heard outside of his door, and Professor Dumbledore's voice was heard talking to Mrs. Cole. "Let's go!" Mr. Nott exclaimed, and he grabbed Tom's arm, the handle of his trunk grasped tightly with his other hand. "Hold on!" The was the sensation of being squeezed through a tiny tube, and their surroundings suddenly changed to what looked like an office. Owls were flying above their heads, carrying letters and scrolls in their beaks and tied to their legs.

"Sir, what happened?" Tom asked. Mr. Nott let him got and quickly went to his desk to write a quick letter. He spoke while he wrote.

184)

"It appears that my nephew had been tricked by a follower of Grindewald, an on the rise Dark Wizard. This man, Malko, had an unhealthy obsession with recruiting young boys and was interested in your budding power. Roger must have given him information he didn't like, but we won't know until we interrogate him." He finished his letter, rolled it up, and snatched an owl from the air. "Right now, we need to find you a temporary home until we can find you a foster family." He tied the letter to the owl's leg, and it took off into the air.

185)

"I sent a letter off to a good friend of mine. Him and his wife are very well off and are capable of supporting more than just their own child. Until we do find a place for you, however, you are welcome to stay here, at the ministry. I'm sure we have a spare room we can transfigure for you."

"Do you think I can just stay here for a while? I promise I won't get in your way," Tom asked. Mr. Nott hesitated.

"Alright. But only until we find another family for you," the man replied.

186)

A tawny eagle soared through the open door and landed gracefully on Mr. Nott's desk, the man frowning when it scratched at the wood impatiently. He took the scroll from its leg, and almost seemed surprised when it didn't immediately fly off. Opening the scroll, his eyes read quickly. Coming upon the bottom of it, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, and Tom was more than curious to find out what caused this reaction. Mr. Nott quickly raised his wand and Tom could feel a magical ward go up around the office.

187)

It seemed just in time, too, because there was suddenly a flash of red light against the ward, and a loud squawk suddenly erupted outside Mr. Nott's office. Tom could see, through the doorway, a phoenix laying disheveled on the floor. Mr. Nott quickly shut his door before the phoenix could gain its bearings. Tom slowly turned to the Ministry department head. He had been in Professor Dumbledore's office enough to become familiar with that bird.

"Sir, what does Dumbledore want with me?" he asked the older man. Mr. Nott, unfortunately, had no answer for him.

188)

"From what I know of the Professor, I will be attempting to keep him away from you for the remainder of the summer, for what it's worth," Mr. Nott said as he quickly wrote down a reply and sent it away with the eagle who had been busying itself with preening itself on his desk.

"Thank you, Sir," Tom replied dutifully. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Mr. Nott nodded at Tom to answer it. He did, and came face to face with a man that looked to be the father of someone he knew.

189)

"Pollux, it's good to see you again," Mr. Nott greeted as the man stepped into the office. Tom could see the phoenix sitting on the floor out in the hallway, patiently waiting as if the ward keeping it out would eventually go away.

"Theodore, it has been a while," Pollux greeted. Mr. Nott turned to Tom.

"Tom, this is Pollux Black, an old schoolmate of mine. His family is an Ancient and Noble one, and can easily take you in, if you agree to it."

"Are you related to Cygnus and Orion?" he asked.

190)

"Cygnus is my son, Orion my nephew. They've talked highly of you, Tom," Pollux replied as he looked at the boy, as if sizing him up. "I would like to extend my hospitality to you for the remainder of the summer, until school starts. You will be welcome during the holidays, should another family not be found for you," he offered. Tom smiled politely at him.

"I would love to spend time with your family, Sir," Tom replied. His smile faltered, however. Both Mr. Nott and Pollux noticed.

"Is something the matter Tom?" Mr. Nott asked.

"Sir, I have plans for the last two weeks of summer with another friend. I would only be bothering your family for a week at the most," Tom replied.


	38. Chapter 191 thru 200

191)

"That won't be a problem at all, Tom," Pollux replied. "My family would love to have you for the week that you're here. And," he continued, "if you would like, we can even contact your friend now, telling of your temporary living change." Tom smiled widely.

"That would be brilliant, Sir," the boy agreed. Pollux nodded to Mr. Nott, and the Ministry department head opened his door once more. The phoenix was still sitting there.

"Go tell your master that Tom already has other arrangements for the rest of the summer. Hogwarts professors need not involve themselves," Mr. Nott said to the bird.

192)

It took off in a flash of fire, and the owls started to circulate in his office again. Snagging one without a message out of the air, Mr. Nott gave Tom a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink to write a quick note. Once he finished, the owl was thrown into the air and took off to deliver its letter. Tom then looked to Mr. Black, since he now held the twelve year old's life in his hands.

"Let's be off, Tom. We'll get you set up before dinner tonight, and then you and the boys can go play Quidditch until nightfall, if you want," he said.

193)

"Orion is visiting, Sir?" Tom asked. Mr. Black shook his head.

"I have two boys. Alphard will be joining you, Cygnus, and Orion at Hogwarts this coming fall."

"It would be. . .nice. . .Sir, to get some exercise. We don't get much opportunities to do so where I was," Tom admitted. Mr. Black did another once over with his eyes on Tom before agreeing.

"Yes, and they must not have fed you well, either," he said.

"They didn't serve much, no," Tom agreed.

"Well, why don't we get going. Theodore, you'll finish up the paperwork and then send it my way, won't you?" he asked. Mr. Nott nodded.

194)

"Of course. Tom, you behave for Mr. Black. I'll be along later in the week to see how you are. During the school year, of course, you'll be getting owl updates in the status of the foster family," Mr. Nott said. Tom nodded, and was suddenly distracted when his trunk shot up into the air.

"Minnie!" Mr. Black called out. What could only be a house-elf popped in front of them. "Take Tom's trunk into the guest room on the third floor, next to Alphard's room. He will be spending the next week with us," he instructed. Minnie bowed deeply, and then disappeared with the trunk.

195)

_Dear Tom,_

_Yes, of course it's no problem for us to pick you up from the Black manor instead of Wool's. We'll be going into Diagon Alley that same day, so make sure to pack your school list as well! And, since we live so close to Hogwarts, anyway, would you mind if we floo to Hogsmead instead of coming back to King's Cross for the train? We can ask Murchadh and Isla if they can Apparate us to the station, if we want, though. I can't wait to see you! Only a few more days!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

196)

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'll make sure to set my list aside so I won't have to dig anything out when we get there. I don't particularly mind flooing instead of taking the train, but are you sure you want to miss your first ride on the Hogwarts Express as a first year? It is definitely a way to meet new people, and to catch up with old friends. Would you really want to miss such a learning experience?_

_Personally, I would prefer we take the train, at least for this first year. In the years to come, however, we most definitely can choose other methods of transportation to school._

_I can't wait to see you either!_

_Love,_

_Tom._

197)

Life with the Blacks wasn't unusual. They had a set schedule for most things, like lessons in estate management and the like, that Tom was able to sit in on, with hours in between for doing whatever they boys felt like. Alphard and Cygnus were congenial hosts, and the three of them were always found playing Quidditch in the pasture, studying in the library, or even playing regular Muggle card games in the study. When Orion visited, which was quite often in the few days that Tom spent with the Black family, Walburga hung around them, choosing to side with her cousin in most games and arguments.

198)

"Are you ready to go, Tom?" Isla asked as Tom came down the stairs, a house-elf levitating his trunk behind him. The boy nodded his head excitedly. Isla had appeared earlier that morning, right after breakfast, and had spent a few hours just talking with Cygnus, Walburga, and Alphard's mother, Irma, whom she apparently knew from school. Tom naturally wanted to ask, his curiosity almost getting the best of him, but he reigned it in just as he had opened his mouth. In the back of his mind, he idly wondered why all of the purebloods seemed to know each other, but merely pushed it to the side as their own business.

199)

They had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Almost as soon as Tom stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione tackled him with a hug. His trunk had been shrunken and stowed in Isla's purse, and she had exited the floo mere moments after Hermione had pulled him away from the entrance of it.

"Come on! We need to go to Gringotts first, and then we can start our shopping!" Hermione exclaimed. Tom grinned at her enthusiasm.

"The bookstore first, though, right?" he asked her, and she beamed at him, her eyes alight in happiness.

_In happiness in seeing him._

200)

Their Gringotts trip was very uneventful. There was a few pieces of mail that had been directed toward Tom, one of which included his mother's family seeking him out for money matter. Gnashteeth, the new manager of his account, handled the matter efficiently, and only had to burden the thirteen year old with Morfin and Marvolo's less than pleasant response.

As soon as they stepped out of the bank, a bag full of jingling Galleons in Tom's pocket-Isla was holding onto her family's money in her purse-Hermione grabbed Tom's hand to drag him to Flourish and Blotts. Isla laughed as she and her husband followed.


	39. Chapter 201 thru 210

J. , aka: our Queen and Overlord Master, owns this Harry Potter universe. I own nothing except the McIntyres. They're mine. . .as far as I know. :P

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>201)<p>

True to her nature, Hermione had lost herself within the expansive aisles of Flourish and Blotts. There were just so many books to read, and, with her new allowance that she was earning weekly from Isla and Murchadh, she could now afford most of these books. Tom found that he didn't mind being at her side to hold the books that she had grabbed off of the shelves that were additional to their schoolbooks. Her wide-eyed innocence at some of the more inappropriately detailed books that had been misshelved even made him chuckle whenever she would discover one. Hastily putting a particularly sketchy tome back on the shelf, Hermione led the way to the front of the store, carrying half of the books that she had picked out. Tom had graciously carried the rest.

202)

They were passing by Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when Tom heard his name being called. He turned to look and saw Orion and Walburga at a two-person table. They each had a sundae. Tom led Hermione over while Isla went to check out a new luggage store that had just come in half a year ago.

"Oh, Tom, is this Hermione?" Walburga asked after greeting him with a kiss on each cheek. Despite the younger girl's glare at the pureblood's familiarity with Tom, Walburga greeted Hermione with the same gesture. "She's just darling!" Orion rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to explain.

"She's going to France for the week with one of her Ravenclaw friends. She's practicing the customs," he stated. Hermione's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

203)

While they were getting their potion supplies, Tom was greeted once again. This time, however, the greeting he got was more flirtatious, since this soon to be fourth year was interested in Tom than the second year Walburga was.

"Tommy! Is that really you? You grew taller over the summer!" came an extremely perky voice from over near the 'Eyes' aisle. Hermione turned to Tom and mouthed "Tommy?" He made a face at her and she giggled in response. In one smooth movement, the pale pigtailed blonde bounced over to them, scrutinized Hermione for a second, and promptly dismissed her. The brunette felt herself swell up in rage, but calmed when she saw how Tom was handling the situation.

204)

"Amelia Lockheart, how are you?" he asked politely. Her hands immediately found his upper arm, and he quickly shook her off, slightly pushing her into one of the shelves in the process.

"So, Tom, how was your sumMEEEEERR!" she screeched as she was suddenly drenched in salamander blood.

"That is too bad," Tom suddenly said. "We must be off. I hope you are speedy in cleaning that off, for I've heard that blood stains. Come, Hermione." Without anything else, Tom turned and left the shop. Hermione followed after, but not before giving the girl a haughty look. They managed to see the shopkeeper rush over to scold the older girl before the door closed.

205)

Murchadh then brought them back to the luggage shop that Isla had holed herself up in. Collecting her, the Scottish woman showed off the new trunks that she had gotten both Hermione and Tom. They each had three compartments that were very wide. Isla had also bought a cute pink purse with frills on it for Hermione. When the girl opened it up, she couldn't see the bottom.

"It has an undetectable extension charm on it, darling," Isla explained in response to the questioning look her adoptive daughter shot her. "It allows you to put as much as you want in it, while the featherlight charm will never let it get heavy." Her response was an enormous smile.

206)

After collecting the brunette woman from the shop, the four found themselves in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Owls of every species hooted around them as cats yowled from their cages. Rats scurried around on their left, while toads and other amphibians and reptiles lazed on their right.

"Now, darling," Isla started, "you're allowed to have an owl, a cat, or a toad. Toads mostly don't have any magical properties, so I would suggest a cat or an owl. True, you can always use the school owls for letters. I would personally suggest getting a cat. They are wonderful familiars, and have been renowned throughout history as being peacekeepers in times of war. In Egypt, the felines have also been the guardians of the underworld and were revered almost like gods."

207)

Despite her suggestions, however, Hermione took great pains to go through each section of the store. She didn't linger too much on one section or the other, and once she had gone once through the entire store, she headed back to the wall of cats. There was a black and white calico kitten with a crooked tail. It's nose was pink, and was overall healthy. The man behind the counter noticed which cat Hermione was looking at and rushed over to her.

"This one had gotten injured in a fight earlier this month. Why don't you take a look at one of the Persians on that side of the wall?" he hurriedly asked her. She shook her head from side to side.

208)

"I want this one," she stated, pointing to the kitten with the broken tail. "The poor baby. When he got hurt, no one tried to fix him, did they?" she asked. The man flustered, and left to get the key for the cage.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione emerged from the pet store with Malacoda in her arms, Tom right after her and her parents following them both.

"So why did you call him Malacoda?" Tom asked.

"It means 'Bad Tail'. And if no one has read Dante's Inferno, they won't get the reference." She smiled brightly, despite her words. "Let's go, Tom! There's more to do!"

209)

After another few hours spent in Diagon Alley, the McIntyre family and Tom flooed back to the McIntyre Manor. Tom was definitely impressed with the size of their receiving hall. It was nearly twice the size of the Malfoy's, as well as the Black's, receiving hall. In here, there were at least five other fireplaces. All had roaring fires in them, all with pots of floo powder on the mantle. He let his astonishment show on his face.

"If you think this is impressive, wait until you see our rooms!" Hermione squealed. Clutching her new pink purse in one hand, with Malacoda clenched to her chest with her other arm, Hermione motioned for Tom to come with her as she headed for a sweeping staircase in the corner.

210)

" _Luaidh_, dinner will be in an hour. Don't make us send a house-elf after you!" Murchadh stated, and Hermione nodded.

"Of course!" she chirped back, and she started to lead him through the maze-like hallways of the second floor.

As they turned corners he knew he would never remember, Tom reflected that being in a home this large with a family this loving was good for Hermione. She seemed to flourish much better here than she had at the orphanage. His thoughts suddenly turned grim as he wondered what his life would have been like had his mother never died. Would he have had a father? Would he have had family dinners with his parents? Would he have had any siblings?

"Here's your room!"

* * *

><p>So, Tom's finally at the McIntyre Manor for the next two weeks. I wonder what they'll do during that time. Read to find out!<p>

I want to thank poscdm, Gaia Mystica, angrypixels, and gakuhaitsu for faveing, alerting, and reviewing this story! I love you guys!

Oh, and if any of you are also into Kingdom Hearts, I have a few new one-shots up. Lemme know what you think! ^.^

This is unbeta'ed. Please inform me if you see any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or even terminology. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. :) I hope you guys enjoyed!

And please, leave a review. Because they fuel my writing, and the more I write, the more you read!


	40. Chapter 211 thru 220

211)

The hour before dinner passed quickly, with Hermione helping Tom settle into his room. Despite their means, the dinner wasn't too extravagant. It was homely, and befitting of a family that spent time together. Not the usual rich fare that the Blacks and the Malfoys had shared with him, Tom was genuinely surprised at the simplicity of the meal. There were no courses, no several plates of something. When the house-elves brought the food in, he had stared at his plate, at first wondering what it was. It was only after Hermione had nudged him that he realized what he was doing. Flushing slightly, he dug his fork in what looked like a loaf of meat and took a bite.

212)

His eyes widened almost comically as the flavors of different meats and spices burst over his taste buds. Hermione smiled at him.

"That was my reaction when I first had meatloaf as well," she commented in between bites from her own plate. "Meatloaf has actually been first recorded in the Roman cookbook, _Apicius_, which was written in the 5th century. Surprisingly good for a recipe that old, huh?" she giggled. Tom nodded, and he let himself enjoy his meal while Isla and Murchadh engaged their daughter in conversation. He was musing silently to himself about what they would do next when the conversation was abruptly steered towards him, and, dare he say it, he enjoyed just talking at the dinner table, as if he belonged with the family.

213)

Those two weeks that he was at Hermione's house were so quiet, Tom was surprised it wasn't all a dream. He would have been convinced that it was, if it wasn't for the new spells that he learned while under the Scottish Pict's instruction.

"Now, Tom, none of this is to be repeated while at school, understand? Since you've started your magical education already, you are technically not allowed to use magic outside of school. However, because this is a magical household, the Ministry of Magical Great Britain is not able to monitor normal magical activity here. Some of these spells will help you with your OWLs, some will help you with your NEWTs, and some will help you with everything else. This first spell that you two will learn is a translation spell. For languages you don't know, it will translate it into English for you. It is, however, encouraged for you to learn other languages, as well."

214)

"German is a good language to learn, along with French, Spanish, Russian, and Bulgarian. There are other magical schools besides Hogwarts, and, should the need arise, make sure you have other options to go with. Italian is also recommended, since it's closely related to Latin. Latin is a must. During the school year, I will be sending Hermione worksheets for her to work on along with her other classes. I expect for her to teach you the duplication spell, if we don't end up covering it in these two weeks, so you can have your own worksheets to look and study from. The first weekend of every month, I will be sending you your quizzes. You may use your worksheets, since I will not be putting spells on the papers to prevent cheating, but remember: shortcuts now will not help you later."

215)

"Why do we have to learn so many languages?" Tom asked. "And why aren't they offered at Hogwarts? It would make sense if we learned how spell Words and their meanings in their natural tongue work together."

"Yes, it would make sense," Murchadh agreed. "I remember when I had gone to Hogwarts-only for three years, mind you, since my parents had pulled me out and had me go to a school abroad-we had four mandatory language classes after dinner: mandatory Latin and Italian, and then we had a selection of several other languages to choose out last two languages. I had taken Russian and German, since I had grown up speaking several dialects of the Scottish Highlands."

216)

"However, when Dippet became Headmaster, the castle had slowly started to decline. I remember there wasn't any dark creatures in the Black Forest-"

"Where?" Tom asked.

"The Headmaster might call it the Dark Forest, now. But once Dippet became Headmaster in my second year, all sorts of creatures started to take residence in the forest. I remember one of my schoolmates telling me he was a Parseltongue and that he had heard a Basilisk slithering through the school. I, of course, told my parents in a letter home one day in third year, and at the end of the term I was enrolled in another school."

217)

"What school did you end up going to?" Hermione then asked, their spell lesson forgotten temporarily. When Murchadh sat down, the two kids got comfortable on the floor, excited for the stories they knew were to come.

"I wasn't exactly sure why my parents had wanted me to learn Russian, but I learned that I had extended family living there the same week I was told I was being taken out of Hogwarts. At that time, the school was used to children disappearing for the rest of the year, their parents pulling them from the school for one reason or another. Only in recent years do every magical child requires a public education," the Pict continued.

218)

"I had gone to Russia's equivalent of Hogwarts for my forth through seventh year, although, the years there were done the muggle way. So instead of being in fourth year, I was going into ninth year when I had transferred." He settled further into his chair and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I was lucky that I had been homeschooled before coming to Hogwarts, for the curriculum taught at Renuvit was far more advanced than the one at Hogwarts. I remember one time-"

"Does it have anything to do with their studies?" Isla suddenly appeared in the doorway, making all three jump. Muchadh looked at her sheepishly.

219)

"I was just telling them of how I got to Renuvit, _l__uaidh,_" he told her. She smiled at him softly.

"Did you tell them how we met?" she asked, coming in to sit on the arm of his chair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I haven't gotten that far," he laughed.

"Minna!" Isla suddenly called out. A House-Elf popped in front of her and bowed low.

"What would my Missus Isli like?" she asked the witch.

220)

"Can you have the fireplace started, please? This room is starting to get a little chilly." Tom blinked in confusion. How late was it? It was still August, so the rooms shouldn't be chilly just yet-a cold draft suddenly blew by and he shivered. The House-Elf nodded in response to the request. "We would also like some tea and biscuits, served here," Isla continued.

"As my Missus commands." Minna bowed again and then disappeared in a silent Disapparation. The fireplace roared to life as the house-elf left.

* * *

><p>So, remember when I told you I would have normal updates from now on? Yea, I never thought it would be this hard, haha<p>

I just to have seemed to lost my passion for writing this story. I had a clean cut overview of what each chapter is gonna have, but for some reason, I liked to embellish more. Well, that's going to stop. I may lengthen this story later on, but for now, I'm going to be making these chapters more drabblish. Because this is supposed to be a drabble fic! And that isn't happening! So, I'm going to whip myself into shape. This way, the story will progress a little bit faster, and that way you guys can get more updates because I'm stuck on going about how to get from point B to point D without screwing everything up.

Anyway, I'd like to thank adwiti, BellaJasperLover, Yameko, i'm-a-Harry-Potter-rebel, lexi1809, Simply Paranoia, Ae3qe27u, Alice2Epic, and angrypixels for faveing, alerting, and reviewing! *hugs*

Also, some general responses to some reviews.

Remember: this is an AU story. Some things like shop names will be different, as well as other names, situations, etc. I'm sorry to say, but if you don't like AU stories, then you don't have to read this. I know they seem like mistakes, but, believe me: they are there for a reason.

Also, fun fact: How many of you know that Olivander's first name is Garrick? It's Potter canon, lol!


	41. Chapter 221 thru 230

221)

"I am actually the Russian Minister of Magic's sister. I met Murchadh while we were in school, and we fell hopelessly in love in our eleventh year. We were dating since eleventh grade, and got married five years out of school," Isla started.

"Why did you wait five years?" Hermione asked.

"Some relationships are based upon familiarity, and if we merely loved each other because we saw each other every day, what would happen if I had to go on a trip he couldn't have? Would our love had waned with each passing day? Or would it have stayed strong like it had in the beginning?"

"Obviously it stayed strong. You two loved each other, and then you adopted me, and now you love me too!" Hermione exclaimed, a smile on her face.

222)

"Yes," Murchadh agreed. "We love you very much, Hermione."

"Do you have any other children?" Tom suddenly asked. Isla shook her head sadly.

"That is another story for another time." The tea and biscuits suddenly appeared on a table to her right, and she got off of her husband's lap to pour the cups for the children. Hermione and Tom each got two biscuits on a napkin, and they chewed greedily as they waited for the stories to continue.

"Well, we met in our ninth year, when Murchadh had transferred in, and, though he knew a good amount of Russian, all of the kids wanted him to speak English. As soon as we saw each other, though, we hated each other. . ."

223)

The two weeks passed in this same manner. Tom was ecstatic that he was able to continue his education while outside of school, and alongside Hermione no less! Murchadh and Isla were wonderful teachers, and had even started teaching them Latin and the roots of spells they already knew. Some of the lessons included incantations, all of which were in Latin, and they had one lesson on making their own spells. But, since they were so young, only the theory was applied. Both were told explicitly that they needed to have at least another term of Latin under their belts before they attempted to make up their own spells: to mispronounce even one word could kill them!

224)

The first of September came all to quickly and everyone had gotten up bright and early. Trunks were packed, familiars were rounded up, and, with Murchadh paired up with Hermione and Isla paired up with Tom, they Apparated and Side-Along Apparated to King's Cross.

"Now, are you positively sure, _luaidh_, that you want to take the train?" Isla asked. Hermione resolutely nodded her head.

"I need to experience the Hogwarts Express at least once!" she exclaimed. Depending on how this goes, **that** will determine whether I come again, or not. The platform was practically empty. There was one other family there along with them, and they weren't paying them any amount of attention whatsoever.

225)

Isla looked at her wristwatch. "Alright, you better get on the train," she told them, and she kissed both of them on the brow. "Murchadh and I have a meeting at the Ministry soon, and, knowing them, they'll try to move it up without telling us. Here's a lesson to learn, kids: the government doesn't know what they're doing. They just like to fake it so the general public won't riot."

"Have a wonderful term, Hermione," Murchadh then stated, kissing her on the brow as well. He held his hand out for Tom to shake. "And Tom, you are welcome to join us for Christmas, if you want." Tom took his hand and shook it.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he said politely.

"You are welcome with us at any time," Isla commented and Tom smiled.

"Then I would be delighted to join you for Christmas."

226)

Hermione's parents waited just long enough for them to get on the train, and then they both disappeared with a quiet _crack_. Their luggage already stored, the two headed for a train car near the middle, where Tom told her is where he sat last year. Being the gentleman that he was, even at age thirteen, he let Hermione go first. When she stepped up, her breath caught in her throat at the sheer beauty of the interior. The entire Hogwarts Express was impressive, all shiny red on the outside with matching mahogany paneling. On the inside, the seats were plush, and a deep red that seemed to match the paint job on the outside of the train. The lamps overhead were gold plated, and the shades that came down to cover the windows were a delicate cream color.

227)

She sighed in amazement at the public cars, and when they moved one car back into the private compartments, she found that, though the hallway may be cramped, the compartments were very spacious and could hold up to six people; more, if someone were to use an expansion charm. She and Tom took a seat in the compartment and placed her bag on top of the luggage rack. Hers and Tom's trunks were loaded in the baggage car, so Tom had advised her beforehand to prepare a carry-on bag. He had done the same, and was now rifling though his bag for one of the newer books Isla was kind enough to buy him, despite his insistence that he could buy it himself.

228)

Hermione was still absorbing everything around her. When she finally turned to face Tom, her eyes were alight in joy.

"Tom, you were right," she simply told him. He looked up at her from his book.

"About what?" he asked. She merely smiled at him. "What?"

"Hogwarts Express is definitely an experience that I needed to have. Thank you, for convincing me. This train truly is marvelous!" Tom blushed faintly.

"You're welcome," he coughed, burying his nose back into his book. She just smiled warmly at him before going into her carry-on and grabbing a book of her own.

229)

As the clock ticked closer and closer to 11, more and more first year and returning students arrived on the platform. One by one, the compartments were filling up, and it was half past ten when Abraxus first arrived. Storing his bag next to Tom's he sat next to his friend, after greeting Hermione politely. He and Tom because a discussion of their expectations for the classes this year, with Hermione subtly listening in.

"I heard we're getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Abraxus stated, after talking a few minutes about what he read in the textbook about their Charms class. "Professor Milldrop decided to take a sabbatical off in Eastern Asia, where he can train not only his magic, but also his body."

"I wonder who will be replacing him," Tom added thoughtfully.

230)

Not long after, Antonin Dolohov showed up, followed by Richard Avery and Carlisle Lestrange, Tom introducing each of them to her in turn. Their compartment full, Tom now sitting next to Hermione as she sat next to the window, Hermione was surprised to see Walburga walk in, followed by Cygnus, Orion, and Alphard. However, a quick murmur with her wand, and Walburga extended the compartment to fit all ten of them. The four Blacks introduced themselves, and quite soon after, the train left the station.

They were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to A.M.C. Theaters and blackroseaerith for following, favoriting, and massive reviewing! It truly makes my day to post a chapter, and then wake up the next morning to 13 reviews. ^.^ Thank you so much to everyone for reading! Please, review, and let me know what you think!<p> 


	42. Chapter 231 thru 240

It should be standard, by now, that I own none of this. Just the plotline. It's Jo's world. I'm just writing on it.

And remember: This is an Alternate Universe. Things ARE going to be different!

* * *

><p>231)<p>

Hermione was just excited to be finally getting a formal magical education. When she had first turned up on the doorstep of the orphanage all those years ago, she never thought that she would be able to go to Hogwarts! It was almost as if it were a dream, and she kept pinching herself just to make sure it wouldn't fade away. Tom noticed her actions, and raised an eyebrow at her. She merely placed her hands back in her lap and gave him a wide smile in return.

Just then, a knock came at the door and Cygnus, who was closest, opened it to reveal a plump witch with a trolley filled with sweets.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked. Orion and Alphard were quickest to pull out their money.

232)

Sun had recently set, and they were about half an hour from the station when the compartment door opened up. A woman looking about her thirties stood there, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm the new defense professor for this year. I've been going down the train and introducing myself to all the students," she introduced herself. One by one, like obedient children, they introduced themselves. "It's lovely to meet you all! I'll see you at the feast!" She left just as quickly as she came, several unasked questions in her wake.

233)

All too soon, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at the Hogsmead station and all the students disembarked, leaving their trunks on the train, along with their carry on bags. They had all changed into their robes a few hours ago, and Hermione was starting to shake with nervousness. On one side of the train station was a road with carriages pulled by grotesque looking horses. On the other side was a dock where several smaller boats were lined up. A heftier man holding a lantern aloft stood on the dock, calling over the heads of the students.

"First years over here! First years, over here!"

234)

Hermione looked apprehensively at Tom, and at his nod, she shuffled over to where the other first years were gathering. They waited a few moments for the rest of the students to clear out until it was just them.

"My name is Ogg. I'm the groundskeeper for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As per tradition, since this school has been started, all incomers must travel the Black Lake. I won't tell you of the beauty of the school. You can see it for yourself." He looked out over their heads, the last carriage finally departing.

235)

"Alright, now get into the boats! No more than three to a boat, alright? And be careful, these boats can tip. Make sure to keep either two hands, one foot or two feet, one hand on the boat at all times." They all scurried into the boats, and once they were all settled, the boats started to move. The ride was quiet, Ogg not talking at all, and as soon as they cleared the weeping willows, the Hogwarts castle loomed above them, the lights illuminating the windows brightly in the darkness. Hermione estimated it couldn't have been any later than 8, but the magic of the castle seemed to warp the light around it.

236)

The entrance hall was grand, bigger than anything Tom had ever described to her. Mouth open in wonder, Hermione looked all around the foyer and she had a strange sense of being home. Ghosts burst front the wall in front of them, making several first year boys jump and first year girls shriek out.

"Oh, look. It's that time of the year again," said one ghost who wore what looked like Shakespearean clothes. He had a large, stiff ruffle around his neck.

"These must be the new first years," a heavy-set ghost in friar robes commented.

237)

There was a sullen ghost lagging behind, with a gray lady leading the other three. She passed through the wall into the next room without saying anything, and as the sullen ghost passed through, his eyes scanned over the first years. He followed his companions into the next room.

A cough from their left drew all of their attentions to Professor Dumbledore standing in front of a set of very large doors. He looked at them all for a few seconds, as if making sure they were all there, and then opened his mouth to speak.

238)

"Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts," he started out. "Here at Hogwarts, all students are divided into four Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all have different traits that are nurtured independently. While here, your House is like your family. Your Head of House will act as a parent, comforting you when you need it, disciplining you should you step out of line, and rewarding you when you do something good. Your dormmates will be your siblings. You will fight with each other, but always be nice. There will be no bullying tolerated here. Your other teachers will be like aunts and uncles to you. They may choose to discipline or reward you, should the occasion arise, however, as in a normal familial environment, they will report all achievements and infractions to your Head of House."

239)

"When we step through this door, I would like everyone in a neat single file line. This is the Great Hall, so once we are inside, we will proceed with the Sorting Ceremony. There is a line on the floor where the head of the line will stop. Then, the ceremony will commence. Any questions?" No hand was raised, as either all were too scared or too overwhelmed to think of something on the spot. Even Hermione was speechless. "After the ceremony, the feast will begin. Once the feast is finished, you will be led to your dorms, where you will get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's classes." A hand shot up into the air. "Yes?"

240)

"When will we get our schedules? And where are our trunks?" a mousy first year boy asked.

"Your trunks have been transported into a holding room, waiting to find out where you will be staying. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast by your House Head." He looked behind him as the massive doors to the Great Hall opened and a head popped out. The head nodded, then disappeared. Dumbledore turned back to them all. "Prepare yourselves. We are ready to go in." He waved at the doors with his wand and they flung open quickly. There must have been magic on the walls to keep them from banging. He led them, single file, into the Hall. All eyes were on them.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to kutsky, blackroseaerith, Angrypixels, Deirdre B, and Snapesbloodredneko for the faves and reviews! You all get a hug! :hug:<p>

Anyway, here's the obligatory apologies for being two months late. DX School started up, and I've been internally panicking for the past seven weeks. I'm beta for a lovely author named Ceara Ivory. She has amazing Sailor Moon stories, so go on over there and check them out! With Friends Like These is a wonderful SerenaxMalachite (aka: Kunzite) pairing. She does it well, too! So many plotholes get covered up, hee hee. And with her Finding Heaven on Earth series, the SerenaxDiamond pairing is what got me started. :) Things are so different, but in a good way!

But anyway, excuses. I'll hopefully have another chapter out next week, but then after that, I think I'll be taking a break for NaNoWriMo. I already have to write a 1000 word paper every week for one class. With everything else on top of that, I don't think I'll have much time for anything.

I do crochet, and that takes up a lot of time too. Don't believe me? Head on over to my deviantart page .com (take out that space). It's got some of my crochet beauties on it. As well as some stories, and a few drawings that I've been doing. :)

Thank you again, all for reviewing! I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
